


Star Crossed

by ChumChumPotato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Armin Arlert, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Connie Springer, Aged-Up Jean Kirstein, Aged-Up Ymir Fritz, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Rivaille, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Eren Yeager, But whatever, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Coming of Age, Crossdressing, De-Aged Hange Zoe, De-Aged Levi Ackerman, De-Aged Mike Zacharius, De-Aged Petra Ral, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Crossdressing, Good Friend Armin Arlert, Good Friend Hange Zoë, Good Parent Carla Yeager, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Good Parent Kuchel Ackerman, Homophobic Language, I don't know if that's considered medieval, Intersex Eren Yeager, It's set in the same timeline as the original play..., Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kind of..., Knotting, Levi Has a Twin (Shingeki no Kyojin), Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Religion, Retelling of the play Romeo and Juliet, Self-Lubrication, Shakespeare, Short Eren Yeager, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tall Rivaille, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), almost forgot, but not with eren and his twin baes, kind of, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Eren is the son of high class scholar, and doctor, Grisha Yeager. As the next in line for inheritance, and a well known beauty, he is highly sought after for his hand in marriage, but he disagrees with the traditional practices and tries to avoid marriage at all costs. On his sixteenth birthday, his father throws him a ball, and through the festivities he meets two men who proceed to change how he views his life as well as the world around him.Or, a spin-off of Romeo and Juliet with a few twists here and there.I do not own Attack On Titan (Shingeki No Kyojin), Hajime Isayama owns it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, Rivaille/Eren Yeager
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77





	1. Description

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamonTheGayman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonTheGayman/gifts), [SasuNarufan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/gifts).



> Just wanted to thank DamonTheGayman who unknowingly inspired me to write this after reading their "Disney Shit" series, as well as SasuNarufan13 who has constantly blessed my life with their wonderful stories. Thank you to you both for unknowingly giving me the courage and wonderful ideas it takes to create this story.
> 
> Characters:  
> Grisha - Capulet  
> Carla - Lady Capulet  
> Eren - Juliet  
> Kuchel - Lady Montague  
> Kenny - Montague  
> Levi & Rivaille - Romeo(s)  
> Armin - The Nurse  
> Mikasa - Tybalt  
> Erwin - Friar Lawrence  
> Hange - Mercutio  
> Mike - Benvolio  
> Zeke - Paris  
> Jean - Sampson  
> Connie - Gregory  
> Marco - Prince Escalus  
> Sasha - Balthasar  
> Ymir - Peter  
> Isabel - Rosaline  
> Annie - Friar John  
> Reiner - Abram  
> Bertholdt - The Apothecary
> 
> For those who don't know the original story and are interested in reading about it here's a link to the spark notes:  
> https://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/romeojuliet/summary/

I know that story descriptions are annoying, as a fanfiction reader I can share that sentiment, but I thought that some people would appreciate a description of each character from the ORIGINAL play. Of course I will be changing some of the descriptions and parts of the plot to fit my story better, but you won't get to know the changes until you read the story (insert evil author laugh). You can totally skip this chapter if you want, I won't be taking any offense if you do (how can I when I do the same thing when I read fanfictions? I'd be a hypocrite). In fact, this description is not totally necessary to understand the story which is why I'm posting this and the first chapter together, for those people who don't care about the original characters or anything in this description. So, without further ado~

Characters:  
Grisha - Capulet  
Carla - Lady Capulet  
Eren - Juliet  
Kuchel - Lady Montague  
Kenny - Montague  
Levi & Rivaille - Romeo(s)  
Armin - The Nurse  
Mikasa - Tybalt  
Erwin - Friar Lawrence  
Hange - Mercutio  
Mike - Benvolio  
Zeke - Paris  
Jean - Sampson  
Connie - Gregory  
Marco - Prince Escalus  
Ymir - Peter  
Isabel - Rosaline  
Annie - Friar John  
Reiner - Abram  
Bertholdt - The Apothecary

Romeo  
The son and heir of Montague and Lady Montague. A young man of about sixteen, Romeo is handsome, intelligent, and sensitive. Though impulsive and immature, his idealism and passion make him an extremely likable character. He lives in the middle of a violent feud between his family and the Capulets, but he is not at all interested in violence. His only interest is love. At the beginning of the play he is madly in love with a woman named Rosaline, but the instant he lays eyes on Juliet, he falls in love with her and forgets Rosaline. Thus, Shakespeare gives us every reason to question how real Romeo’s new love is, but Romeo goes to extremes to prove the seriousness of his feelings. He secretly marries Juliet, the daughter of his father’s worst enemy; he happily takes abuse from Tybalt; and he would rather die than live without his beloved. Romeo is also an affectionate and devoted friend to his relative Benvolio, Mercutio, and Friar Lawrence.

Juliet  
The daughter of Capulet and Lady Capulet. A beautiful thirteen-year-old girl, Juliet begins the play as a naïve child who has thought little about love and marriage, but she grows up quickly upon falling in love with Romeo, the son of her family’s great enemy. Because she is a girl in an aristocratic family, she has none of the freedom Romeo has to roam around the city, climb over walls in the middle of the night, or get into swordfights. Nevertheless, she shows amazing courage in trusting her entire life and future to Romeo, even refusing to believe the worst reports about him after he gets involved in a fight with her cousin. Juliet’s closest friend and confidant is her nurse, though she’s willing to shut the Nurse out of her life the moment the Nurse turns against Romeo.

Friar Lawrence  
A Franciscan friar, friend to both Romeo and Juliet. Kind, civic-minded, a proponent of moderation, and always ready with a plan, Friar Lawrence secretly marries the impassioned lovers in hopes that the union might eventually bring peace to Verona. As well as being a Catholic holy man, Friar Lawrence is also an expert in the use of seemingly mystical potions and herbs.

Mercutio  
A kinsman to the Prince, and Romeo’s close friend. One of the most extraordinary characters in all of Shakespeare’s plays, Mercutio overflows with imagination, wit, and, at times, a strange, biting satire and brooding fervor. Mercutio loves wordplay, especially sexual double entendres. He can be quite hotheaded, and hates people who are affected, pretentious, or obsessed with the latest fashions. He finds Romeo’s romanticized ideas about love tiresome, and tries to convince Romeo to view love as a simple matter of sexual appetite.

The Nurse  
Juliet’s nurse, the woman who breast-fed Juliet when she was a baby and has cared for Juliet her entire life. A vulgar, long-winded, and sentimental character, the Nurse provides comic relief with her frequently inappropriate remarks and speeches. But, until a disagreement near the play’s end, the Nurse is Juliet’s faithful confidante and loyal intermediary in Juliet’s affair with Romeo. She provides a contrast with Juliet, given that her view of love is earthy and sexual, whereas Juliet is idealistic and intense. The Nurse believes in love and wants Juliet to have a nice-looking husband, but the idea that Juliet would want to sacrifice herself for love is incomprehensible to her.

Tybalt  
A Capulet, Juliet’s cousin on her mother’s side. Vain, fashionable, supremely aware of courtesy and the lack of it, he becomes aggressive, violent, and quick to draw his sword when he feels his pride has been injured. Once drawn, his sword is something to be feared. He loathes Montagues.

Capulet  
The patriarch of the Capulet family, father of Juliet, husband of Lady Capulet, and enemy, for unexplained reasons, of Montague. He truly loves his daughter, though he is not well acquainted with Juliet’s thoughts or feelings, and seems to think that what is best for her is a “good” match with Paris. Often prudent, he commands respect and propriety, but he is liable to fly into a rage when either is lacking.

Lady Capulet  
Juliet’s mother, Capulet’s wife. A woman who herself married young (by her own estimation she gave birth to Juliet at close to the age of fourteen), she is eager to see her daughter marry Paris. She is an ineffectual mother, relying on the Nurse for moral and pragmatic support.

Montague  
Romeo’s father, the patriarch of the Montague clan and bitter enemy of Capulet. At the beginning of the play, he is chiefly concerned about Romeo’s melancholy.

Lady Montague  
Romeo’s mother, Montague’s wife. She dies of grief after Romeo is exiled from Verona.

Paris  
A kinsman of the Prince, and the suitor of Juliet most preferred by Capulet. Once Capulet has promised him he can marry Juliet, he behaves very presumptuous toward her, acting as if they are already married.

Benvolio  
Montague’s nephew, Romeo’s cousin and thoughtful friend, he makes a genuine effort to defuse violent scenes in public places, though Mercutio accuses him of having a nasty temper in private. He spends most of the play trying to help Romeo get his mind off Rosaline, even after Romeo has fallen in love with Juliet.

Prince Escalus  
The Prince of Verona. A kinsman of Mercutio and Paris. As the seat of political power in Verona, he is concerned about maintaining the public peace at all costs.

Friar John  
A Franciscan friar charged by Friar Lawrence with taking the news of Juliet’s false death to Romeo in Mantua. Friar John is held up in a quarantined house, and the message never reaches Romeo.

Balthasar  
Romeo’s dedicated servant, who brings Romeo the news of Juliet’s death, unaware that her death is a ruse.

Sampson & Gregory  
Two servants of the house of Capulet, who, like their master, hate the Montagues. At the outset of the play, they successfully provoke some Montague men into a fight.

Abram  
Montague’s servant, who fights with Sampson and Gregory in the first scene of the play.

The Apothecary  
An apothecary in Mantua. Had he been wealthier, he might have been able to afford to value his morals more than money, and refused to sell poison to Romeo.

Peter  
A Capulet servant who invites guests to Capulet’s feast and escorts the Nurse to meet with Romeo. He is illiterate, and a bad singer.

Rosaline  
The woman with whom Romeo is infatuated at the beginning of the play. Rosaline never appears onstage, but it is said by other characters that she is very beautiful and has sworn to live a life of chastity.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins with the confrontation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> Swearing to live a life of Chastity means: A chaste life renouncing marriage.  
> (Basically becoming a nun).

In the streets of Verona, another brawl breaks out between the servants of the feuding noble families of Jaeger and Ackerman. 

"Those Ackerman's! Thinking they're so high and mighty, but I bet that they would not be able to defeat even our worst militant in a dual," Jean loudly announces, speaking as if anyone would listen.

"You speak as if you know," Connie, Jean's accomplice, says in good jest.

"Of course I know!" Jean states, "Those Ackerman's are birds of a feather, and too easy to figure out!"

As they are walking they continue their banter until Connie sees a pile of gold in the shape of two Ackerman servants.

"Ah, look what we have here," Connie whispers to Jean, as he eyes the forthcoming servants, "Come on."

They make their way forward and stop about halfway to the other servants, letting them finish the journey, before Jean bites his thumb, a highly offensive gesture, and grins at the oncoming servants.

"Good morning, sir's!" Connie yells to get their attention, "It's a beautiful day in Verona, is it not?"

"Sir, do you mean to bite your thumb at me?" One of the Ackerman servants, a large and burly blonde alpha that one will come to know as Reiner, questions as they stomp their way over to the Jaeger's.

"Sir, I do bite my thumb," Jean replies in a sly manner, the grin never leaving his face.

"No, sir, I asked if you bite your thumb at ME!"

"Why I have no idea in what heavens he would need to bite his thumb at YOU for. That would be a waste of his time," Connie snickers out.

"You pompous little- Let's duel!"

And with that the four servants unsheathe their swords and a fight begins in the streets of Verona. Now don't be confused, this is a normal occurrence. Often times you will find servants, or nurses, of the two powerful houses engaging each other in duels or cruel banter. The Jaeger and Ackerman houses have been at civil war for so long that they don't even know what they're originally fighting about anymore! Not that they haven't come up with many new reasons over the years. As the four are dueling, the street gets thrown into chaos. Food stands are destroyed, and many crude men in the vicinity begin to bet on who will win the fight. Mike, an Ackerman who was enjoying this wonderful day, smells the throws of battle through the spikes of alpha scents, and tries to stop the fighting, but is himself embroiled when the rash Jaeger, Mikasa, arrives on the scene. 

"Mikasa, what are you doing?!" Mike yells as he continues to try to disarm the servant men of his house.

"I am engaging in the battle that I'm sure your house started!" Mikasa yells in anger, "Is that not what you're doing as well?"

"No! I'm trying to restore the peace!" Mike tells of his true intentions

"Peace?!" Mikasa seethes, "I loathe peace. As long as our two houses stand, there can be no peace!" She yells before attacking Mike, throwing him into battle with the ravenette. Citizens outraged by the constant violence grab clubs and bats and proceed to beat back the warring factions, and Prince Marco, the ruler of Verona, arrives on the scene.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Marco's voice thunders through the street as he and his posy arrive on horses.

"His greatness!" The crowd gasps before everyone bows down in respect to the royal family.

"I ask, what is the meaning of this!" Prince Marco thunders again. Mike stands and begins to explain everything that had happened after he arrived on the scene, "The Jaeger's and Ackerman's are always so quick to cause conflict without any regard to others. This has gone on for too long, so to prevent any further conflicts between the families, I decree death for any individual who disturbs the peace in the future! I shall speak with Jaeger and Ackerman myself," And with that, the prince, and his posy, turn around and return from which they came. Mike, officially deeming his day ruined, goes back to his aunt and uncle, the heads of the Ackerman family, and proceeds to explain what happened within the streets of Verona.

"Those damned Jaeger's!" Kenny, the head male of the Ackerman household, yells out in frustration, "They always ruin everything!"

"Now, let's be adults here," Kuchel, the head female of the Ackerman household, says calmly not even looking up from her embroidery until she asks, "Mike, have you seen my sons? They haven't been here all day."

"I saw them earlier in a grove of Sycamores," Mike replies, "Since they seemed troubled, I did not speak with them."

Expressing her worry for her sons, as she has noticed her son be saddened by something recently, but has not spoken to her about no matter how many times she asks about it, Kuchel asks Mike to go see what troubles him and to bring him back home.

"I see them now," Mike says, "Please do not worry any further, for I shall find the reason for his melancholy." And with that, he takes off toward the Ackerman heirs. Approaching his cousins, Mike takes a deep breath preparing himself for whatever news he may hear. 'I swear if it's another girl, I'm going to do this world a favor and throw them into the lake!' he thinks to himself as he finally catches up with his foolish cousins.

"Ah, cousin," Rivaille, one of Mike's cousins, intones with a depressed aura surrounding him, "Why are you here? Have you had the displeasure of having your heart ripped from your chest as well?"

"Cousin, of what do you speak of? Could this be the reason for your sadness?"

"Why, yes," Rivaille says sadly, "Why does it-,"

"Aw, shit here we go again," Levi interrupts, "Mike, you just had to open your mouth. I finally got him to shut his!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, why does it seem as if the sky is as blue as the finest diamonds and the sun as bright as fire when I looked into her eyes, but now everything seemed to turn into ash?"

"Because you're dramatic as all hell," Levi deadpans, "Why did you start liking her anyway? She was way out of your league, and she's a Jaeger. They have standards, and you don't reach them," Levi finishes. While the rest of their family occupies themselves with the rivalry between them and the Jaeger's, Levi and Rivaille could not care less. They do not wish to fight with the Jaeger family and even has plans to withdraw from the meaningless rivalry once they become the head of the household.

"Why are you so cruel, brother? Petra is of the beauty of such renowned that even the moon shrinks in despair and ugliness when she is present," Rivaille states sadly, "With lips so pink it's as if the lips of a rose embraced hers in a passionate kiss, and eyes so big you could fit galaxies in them, she was the woman of any man's dreams. Skin pale as the moonlight with the slightest hint of a blush, and hair that seemed to be spun of silk...Ah, woe is me!"

"But cousin, why are you sad? If this girl is so beautiful, why haven't you begun to court her?"

"She has sworn her life to chastity," Levi sighs out, completely done with his brother's antics, "How are we even related?" he mumbles to himself.

"Oh? Well, fear not cousin, I'm sure there are many others with beauty as vast as hers that would love to have you as a mate," Mike says while awkwardly patting Rivaille on the back, "You are Rivaille Ackerman, heir to one of the most powerful houses in Verona. Many women grovel at your feet for the chance that Petra has so foolishly thrown away," Mike says, and even to him this sounds like complete tomfoolery, but one must go to the extremes when speaking with THE Rivaille Ackerman. 'What am I doing with my life? What am I even saying him?' He thinks to himself because despite him being able to fool his cousin, he will never be able to fool himself.

"You're right! So what if she has sworn to Chastity? I can have any other woman I want!" Rivaille says excitedly, "In fact, I know where to start looking for my one true love!"

"Really, Mike? You just keep proving to me that one can do worse things than the previous," Levi says

"Shut up, Levi," Mike grits out, "What did you have in mind, Rivaille?"

"The Jaeger's are throwing a masquerade party tonight in order to celebrate their heir's 16th birthday. We should go!"

"Great, now I actually have plans," Levi says.

"Sure, it should be fun," Mike says while giving a harsh slap to the back of Levi's head. They head back home chattering about what type of mask they should wear mixed with the occasional banter between Levi and Rivaille.

'This is going to be a long night' Mike sighs inwardly to himself at the thought but continues on with a smile anyway. As much as his cousins get on his nerves, he would gladly do anything for them, even sneak into a party of their house's enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Am I just as good at this as DamonTheGayman or SasuNarufan13? In case you aren't familiar with any of their work I suggest you go check out DamonTheGayman's "Disney Shit" series, the way they write in those stories is how I want to portray this story, but you can read any of their stories as they are all stories worth your time. Fair warning though, most of the stories in the "Disney Shit" series aren't finished and are undergoing edits as of right now, so read at your own cost (they are really good takes on Disney princess stories though, so if you do check it out you won't be disappointed). Also, you should check out literally any of SasuNarufan13's stories. They write a lot, and every one of their ideas is as unique and intriguing as the last. Anyway, please look forward to my next update, it should be soon.
> 
> To all of the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story continues on another street of Verona with the meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last one, not because of any lack of plot line, but because I'm following the scene timeline from the original play. This scene is shorter than the last in the play, so, by consequence, this chapter will be shorter than the last. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. Enjoy~
> 
> P.S. Eren is a male, in case you don't understand.

On another street of Verona, Grisha walks with Zeke, a noble kinsman of the Prince.

"I feel that it should not be hard for men as old as we to keep peace on the streets of Verona," Grisha says referring to himself and the head of the Ackerman household, "We both had to take an oath as well. Yes, difficult is not a word I would use to describe this task." The two continue to speak on the matter before they make it to the topic of Grisha's 'daughter'. While the immediate family knows of his son's original gender, they have lied to the rest of the world, and even lesser people of the Jaeger family, to keep his son out of danger. Male omegas are truly a rarity, and to have one puts you on the highest pillar of respect. While Grisha is grateful for the fact that his son is a diamond in the rough, he still worries for his safety. Discussing Zeke’s desire to marry Grisha’s daughter, Eren, Grisha is overjoyed with Zeke's proposal, but expresses his unease about Eren's age.

"Zeke, while I do believe that you are truly the perfect mate for my daughter, I must ask you to wait two years before marrying my daughter," He says with apprehension, "I feel that my daughter is too young to be married off as of right now." Zeke is an accomplice of Prince Marco, who already expresses his dislike for the Jaeger family. Grisha wishes not to be in an even worse situation, but is pleasantly surprised when Zeke agrees.

"Of course, good sir. I full-heartedly understand your apprehensions. Meanwhile, I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to court your daughter so when she is of age she wishes to marry me out of the pureness of love," Zeke replies with a smile.

"Oh! Of course, sire! Please, spoil her rotten with your gifts of adoration!" Grisha laughs out boisterously, "As I've already said, I believe you are my daughter's, fated mate. In fact, you can start courting her tonight at the masquerade party I'm hosting in her honor! Ymir!" Just then a servant with mousy brown hair and a lanky figure comes hastily running to his side.

"Yes, sire?" The servant, Ymir, says once making it to her master's side. At least, Zeke assumes the servant is a she from her voice, he can't really tell from anything else.

"I want you to take this list," He says while thrusting a list overflowing with names into the hands of his illiterate servant, "And invite all the people from that list to our party tonight!" He finishes before walking away with Zeke to continue their talk.

"God damnit, Grisha! Why did you hire me for this position when it requires reading?!" Ymir yells angrily, once her master is out of hearing distance of course while looking at the words that seem to swirl together on the page, "God, nobles seem to be getting dumber each generation. I'll never be able to finish this task on my own. I need help," Ymir says while looking around. Just then three boys enter the street, and Ymir feels as if she hit the jackpot, "Excuse me, sirs! May I ask for your assistance?" Ymir yells to the boys. 'They look young... Oh well, anyone is better than no one.' she thinks to herself while approaching the, now halted, boys.

"What is it you need?" The tall blonde one asks. Well, they're all tall, and Ymir feels a smidgen of intimidation.

"W-Well, I need someone to assist me in reading this list. My master sent me to invite these people to the masquerade party he's throwing in honor of his daughter," Ymir mentally slaps herself for stuttering.

"May we see the list?"

Ymir hands them the list and they proceed to tell her who shall be in attendance at the party per her master's request. While looking at the names, they see Isabel's name there and proceed to groan inwardly. 'I swear if this sets him off again I'm going to have to put him into the guillotine with my own hands!' Mike thinks to himself. 

"Thank you, good sirs!" Ymir says upon her retrieval of the list, "To prove my gratefulness, I wish to invite you all to the party. Granted as long as you're not Ackerman's."

At the last line they all roll their eyes and nod, before watching the servant head off to finish her task.

"So Isabel is supposed to be there?" Rivaille says wistfully.

"Yes," Mike answers cautiously.

"Perfect, now I can show her what she's missing out on!"

"Great, first you act like a little bitch and now you think you're the shit?" Levi cuts in sharply before receiving another harsh slap to the back of his head from Mike.

"Come on! We have to choose the perfect outfits! I have to look undeniably handsome!" Then Rivaille proceeds to drag both of his friends home by their arms.

'Well at least I don't have put him in the guillotine.' Mike thinks to himself as he lets Rivaille drag him along while listening to Levi's less than impressed comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Do you like this version of the story? If you see anything that needs to be fixed, please tell me in the comments below! It's greatly appreciated!
> 
> To all of the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	4. The Jaeger Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Eren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story isn't progressing as fast as some may want it to, but I promise it gets good, and I hope you all are as excited to read as I am to write this story! If it makes anyone feel any better there will be a smut... Anyway, enjoy~
> 
> P.S. A fortnight is 2 weeks time.

In the Jaeger’s house, just before the ball is to begin, Lady Jaeger calls to the Nurse, needing help to find her son.  
  
"Nurse, where is my son?"  
  
"Why I believe I saw him wandering the halls earlier. Why do you ask, Madame?" The nurse, a small, blonde-haired beta who goes by the name Armin, replies.  
  
"Send for him. Bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, Madame," The nurse replies before rushing off to finish the task.  
  
(A Little Later)  
  
"Mother, you sent for me?" Eren says as he enters the room with Armin.  
  
"Yes, Eren-," Carla begins but is cut off by the nurse.  
  
"Today is your birthday, Eren! I remember when you were just nay high! Oh what a thing to be, you were 2 and a few fortnights when you fell and cut your forehead. Amidst your crying, I came over and one of the servants, Jean I think his name was, came to say-and I swear this is what he said! 'Oh? You fell forward and cut your head? Well, when you're smarter you'll fall backward, yes?' Eren had stopped crying, and looked up to Jean saying: 'Yes!'" Armin laughed out, "Oh to witness the joke come true! Ah, the pretty fool stopped crying to answer, 'Yes!'"  
  
"Please, Armin. Stop your foolishness," Eren said blushing a red so bright it could light up any dark room.  
  
"I've finished my simple banter now, but Eren you are simply the prettiest little thing! If I were to see your hand taken in marriage before I go, all my dreams will have come true!" Armin singsongs to Eren who grimaces at the thought. At this time it was common to see pretty young girls, or the very rare omega boy, in this case, married off to older men.  
  
In fact, Eren's mother, Carla, was married off to her older husband, Grisha, at the tender age of 14. Her husband, at the time, was 26. While Eren does not hold any whims against the people who agree with this practice, he does not wish to participate in it himself. He knows his worth, and some old, haggard man isn't it for him. Now, Eren is a good kid. He does not always set out to defy his parent's wishes. In fact, this is the only thing he has disagreed upon with his parents, although he hasn't voiced his school of thought, so he must be sly when navigating around this topic.  
  
"Marriage is precisely what I've called you to talk about," Carla says, bringing all of the attention in the room to her, "Eren, I must know, what do you think of receiving marriage?"  
  
"Well, mother, it is an honor I do not even begin to dream of," Eren replies cautiously.  
  
"Well, you should begin to train your thoughts now. There are girls younger than you in Verona-girls from noble families as well-that have already been married off into noble families," Carla continues, "By my count, when I was even younger than you, I was married to my husband, while you remain a virgin. Furthermore, a valiant Zeke wishes to take your hand in marriage."  
  
"What a man! He's a great mate of choice, young Eren. He's chiseled as the Roman sculptures. It's as if the sculptors carved him with their own hands, and has a powerful alpha scent to ward off any uncanny competition. A good mate indeed!" Armin cuts in from the side.  
  
"Yes, there is no flower blooming in the summertime of Verona that is finer than him," Carla muses.  
  
"No, he is truly the finest flower," Agrees Armin.  
  
"Can you love this gentleman? Tonight he will attend your ball. Take pleasure in his face, examine every line of his features, and see how they work together to make him handsome. This alpha is single, and he lacks only a bride to make him perfect and complete. It is wrong for a beauty like you to hide from a handsome man like him, and whoever becomes his bride will be just as admired. You would share all that he possesses, and by having him, you would lose nothing," Carla asks her son.  
  
"In fact, you shall receive more! Zeke is an accomplice of the Prince! You'll essentially be marrying into the royal family!" Armin says excitedly, and while Eren would love to be just as excited as his friend, he can't seem to appreciate today's news no matter which direction he views it from.  
  
"Quickly, Eren, can you accept his proposal?"  
  
"I'll look upon him and make an effort to accept his beauty, but I will not fall for him more than your permission allows," is Eren's subdued reply. Suddenly, Ymir enters the room.  
  
"Madame! The ball has begun! The guests are asking for your presence, and wondering where the guest of honor has gone! In the pantry, the servants are cursing the Nurse! Everything has gone to chaos!"  
  
"Very well. Eren, please remember what we talked about, and don't speak of this to anyone," Carla speaks before exiting the room.  
  
"Why of course mother. I know how to keep a secret," Eren mumbles before Armin sweeps around his form to put the finishing touches of his dress into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little story that the nurse told was a sexual joke about Eren when he was younger, in case you didn't know. What did you think? Comment down below ways for me to make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	5. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ackerman protagonists prepare to break into the Jaeger party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Levi, Rivaille, Mike, and their friend Hange, all wearing masks, have gathered with a group of mask-wearing guests on their way to the Jaegers’ ball.  
  
"How will we enter the ball? Are we going to traipse in without any remorse?" Rivaille asks his group of friends.  
  
"Why of course cousin. It is simply out of fashion to give lengthy monologues as an explanation. Should we keep on our masks, no one should recognize us," Mike replies.  
  
"Give me the torch, I'm not going to participate in the festivities."  
  
"Oh, but Levi, you must at least dance!" Hange says as he gesticulates wildly, "One must not slip on the chance to woo a beautiful woman, and there are many at this ball."  
  
"Not me, not today. While you have shoes made with nimble soles, my soul is that of which one would compare to lead. I am simply too heavy to move," Levi drawls dryly.  
  
"You are a lover! Take cupids wings and soar higher than that of the average man!"  
  
"Ah, but one amongst lovers I am not. You confuse me with my brother who seems to have a new lover every fortnight. I wish not to attend this party. I had a dream-," Levi begins.  
  
"A dream? You dreamt a dreamers dream, as did I!" Hange cackles out in his normal riddled manner.  
  
"What made up your dream," Rivaille cuts in. He was always curious about their friend, he's an odd one.  
  
"My dream bestowed upon me the knowledge that dreamers often lie."  
  
"Yes, they lie in bed as they dream of the truth," Mike says.  
  
"Ah, then I see you've been with the queen of fairies, Christa. No larger than a stone on the city council's ring she is as she rides around in a wagon drawn by little fledglings. She rides over the noses of men as they sleep. The spokes of her carriage are made of spider's leg and the cover of her carriage? Made of the grasshopper's wing, and her harness is made of the silkiest spider web.  
  
The collars are made of a moonbeam, and her whip is a fine thread attached to a cricket's bone. The driver of her wagon is a small bug with a gray coat who's not even the size of the little worm that curls around the finger of a lazy young girl. Her chariot is a hazelnut shell, made by a carpenter squirrel or an old grubworm; they’ve made wagons for the fairies as for long as anyone can remember. In this royal wagon, she rides every night through the brains of lovers and makes them dream about love."  
  
"She rides over courtiers' knees, and they dream about curtsying. She rides over lawyers' fingers, and right away, they dream about their fees. She rides over ladies' lips, and they immediately dream of kisses. Queen Christa often puts blisters on their lips because their breath smells like candy, which makes her mad. Sometimes she rides over a courtier’s lips, and he dreams of making money off of someone.  
  
Sometimes she tickles a priest’s nose with a tithe-pigs tail, and he dreams of a large donation. Sometimes she rides over a soldier’s neck, and he dreams of cutting the throats of foreign enemies, of breaking down walls, of ambushes, and of enormous cups of liquor. Then, drums beat in his ear and he wakes up. He’s frightened, so he says a couple of prayers and goes back to sleep. She is the same Christa who tangles the hair in horses' manes at night and makes the tangles hard in the dirty hairs, which bring bad luck if they’re untangled. Christa is the fairy queen who gives false sex dreams to virgins and teaches them how to hold a lover and bear a child. She’s the one—"  
  
"Enough! Stop this talk of nonsense!" Levi yells.  
  
"True, it is nonsense, but I speak of dreams. Dreams are nothing more than the product of a brain that does nothing. They are nothing more than silly imagination, as thin as air, and less predictable than the wind," Hange states as if he is the all-knowing oracle.  
  
"This wind has blown us off course! I'm afraid we may get there too late, the feast must have ended, or, at least, is close to an end!" Rivaille says exasperatedly. His chance to find his love, his mate, is slowly dwindling the more they stand in the cloak of night.  
  
"I'm worried that we will get there at all," Levi says receiving, yet another, smack to the back of the head by Mike.  
  
"Onward, friends!" Rivaille yells as they all march toward their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me how to make this story better for you in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	6. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists have a party of their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who would like a bit of inspiration, here's what I was thinking Eren's dress looked like. I tried to keep with the theme of the 1600's going on here, so... yeah. Enjoy~
> 
> Link to the dress: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3e/ec/84/3eec848f4b69c1a918143337fdbdae16.jpg
> 
> P.S. A rapier is a thin, light sharp-pointed sword used for thrusting.  
> (make as many jokes about that as you deem fit...)

In the great hall of the Jaeger's, all is a-bustle. The servants work feverishly to make sure all runs smoothly and set aside some food to make sure they have some enjoyment of the feast as well. Capulet makes his rounds through groups of guests, joking with them and encouraging all to dance.  
  
"Zeke, my good sir! What are you doing standing to the side?! Please, ask my daughter to dance! Relish in her beauty, and bathe in her scent as you enjoy today's festivities! I know with your charms you will have her swooning in your arms before the night is done!" Grisha professes boisterously, obviously having had a few drinks beforehand.  
  
"Why, thank you, sir," Zeke says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes before he begins his trek to where Eren stands, "Oh beautiful one, why must you stand alone? And in such a ravishing dress no less?" Zeke asks once he's within Eren's earshot.  
  
"Good sir, I find it... difficult to enjoy the night's festivities," is Eren's cautious reply.  
  
"Why don't I help you with that? We can dance."  
  
"Oh, but sir, I have the dancing grace of that which can be comparable to a discombobulated deer! Especially in this dress," Eren laughs out, and what a ring it has to the ear. Zeke revels in the noise, before continuing on.  
  
"Oh? May I ask where the dress is from?"  
  
"This dress was made many years ago for an old ancestor of mine," Eren replies, "Yes, this was her wedding dress."  
  
"Oh?" Zeke asks, "But how is that possible? You seem to breathe new life into the dress."  
  
Eren blushes at the compliment, and Zeke pushes forward, taking that as a good sign, "Come, dance with me." and with that, Eren takes his hand and is swiftly led to a private section of the dance hall. The dance was slow, and teetering on the edge of sensual, but Eren was too busy trying to keep Zeke's nimble fingers from entering NSFW areas to notice.  
  
"Good sir, please keep your hands above my waist," Eren says, a little frustrated at this man's inability to keep his hands in their proper place. Much to Eren dismay, Zeke does raise his hands above the waist, but instead of stopping at his mid-riff as they should have, they raise all the way up to his chest.  
  
"There's not much going on up here," Zeke begins to whisper in Eren's ear, shudders of disgust rack up and down Eren's spine at the feel of his alcohol-infused breath on his neck, "Are you sure you're a girl?"  
  
At that, Eren freezes. What is he to do? He shakes himself out of his shock, 'I am a strong and independent young man! I can get out of this on my own!' The music is close to an end, but Eren knows he cannot wait that long, so he makes an excuse.  
  
"Good sir, I must leave," Eren begins, "Um, duty calls!" Then he begins to struggle out of the man's hold, but Zeke holds firm.  
  
"But your sole duty is to serve me," He whispers cynically before pulling Eren to his chest. Just then, two men in masks, one crow and one raven grab each of Zeke's hands and pull them away from Eren's body. The show of dominance is very much appreciated by Eren.  
  
"Sir, I believe she said she did not wish to indulge in your fantasies," The raven said. His voice deep and husky, sending shivers, of the pleasurable kind this time, down Eren's body. Taking a deep breath of relief, Eren is smacked with the most delectable mix of scents he's smelt in his short 16 years of life. While Zeke's scent is nice but overbearing, these mystery men have a soft, but powerful scent. Their scent is akin to what one would smell like when fresh out of bathing, or after they've put on a softly-moderate amount of cologne. They smell simply divine. The raven smells of cypress, lavender, and sage, while the crow smells of rustic cedar and zesty orange oils.  
  
"In fact, I believe she expressed the wish to leave," The crow said, his voice just as deep as the raven's, but with a more silky quality to it. Both men had Eren melting in a puddle of want and desire without having done anything, but speak.  
  
Sneering at the men who dare to grab him, who DARE to intervene on their divine superior, Zeke struggles to free himself from their death grip as he watches Eren step out of his reach, "Let go of me you swine!" and they do, but they quickly step between him and his omegan prey, keeping him from returning to his earlier activities, "You will rue this day!" he scoffs before stalking off with the little dignity he just barely managed to keep. Turning to Eren, they bow and grab each of his hands.  
  
"Our apologies for a creature of vast beauty, such as yourself, to have witnessed such barbaric activities," They both say in unison "Your hand is a holy place of which ours are not worthy of landing upon." Their hands retreat from Eren's.  
  
"Should you be offended, my lips are but two blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss," Rivaille, the crow, says leaning into Eren's side to whisper into his ear.  
  
"Good sir, you do your hand too much wrong. By embracing my hand with your own, you are exhibiting polite devotion. After all, pilgrims' hands touch those of statued saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss," a blushing Eren replies.  
  
"But, don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?" Levi, the raven, asks quietly closing in on Eren's other side with a smirk.  
  
"Yes, lips of which they use to pray."  
  
"Well then, saint, let lips do as hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me, please grant my prayer so that my faith fails to become one with despair," Rivaille murmurs as he moves closer to Eren's face.  
  
"Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers," Eren goads, wishing for one of them to make the first move.  
  
"Then, please, don't move as I act out my prayer," and with that, he closes the small distance between their lips in a chaste kiss that lasts only a second, "Now our sins have been taken from my lips by yours."  
  
"Oh? But that must mean I have your sins," Eren replies in sly jest.  
  
"Sin? From HIS lips? You encourage crime with yours," Levi purrs out, "Give us our sin back," then he swoops down to kiss Eren as well.  
  
"You both seem to be experienced in the art of kissing." Just then Armin enters the private area.  
  
"Madame, your mother has expressed her wish to see you."  
  
"And who has birthed such a beautiful creature?"  
  
"Why, the Lady of the House. She is as good as she is wise and virtuous. I'm the nurse of her daughter, whom you were just talking to," Armin supplies before grabbing Eren's arm and leaving.  
  
"She's a Jaeger?! What a heavy price to pay! Our hearts, in the hands of our enemy!" Rivaille swoons sadly.  
  
"A heavy price to pay indeed, but a price that only one can pay brother. Which of us will woo the girl?" Levi asks, as much as he despised this party, he must admit that he has fallen hard for the omega that smells of coconut, vanilla, and cocoa beans. Her hair the color of melted milk chocolate paired with skin that the sun god must have blessed her with upon her birth. Her eyes, were gorgeous and unorthodox, to say the least. One was a mixture of blue and green, the colors so mixed one could not tell where one began and the other ended. Depending on the lighting it would change and one color could be seen better than the other. The other was the color of liquid gold, and shone just as bright, with blue-green flecks sprinkled about as if it were a crown with only the best jewels to accent its beauty.  
  
"I say we both try to get her to accept our love, and whichever she chooses shall be her beloved," Rivaille says, "There will be no qualms held against the accepted."  
  
"I am uneasy brother," Levi says, "This is what happened in my dream, and it did not end well, but for you brother, I shall agree," and they shake hands in agreement just as Mikasa bursts into the private room with a servant trailing behind.  
  
"I knew I heard an Ackerman infesting these halls!" She yells, "You, boy!" She commands the servant, "Bring my rapier!"  
  
Grisha, hearing the turbulence, enters the area, blocking the servant from completing their task.  
  
"I say, what is happening here?" His voice thunders off the walls of the small area, and everyone, except Levi and Rivaille, cringes under the sheer power behind the alpha's voice.  
  
"I can tell by their voices! These boys are Ackerman's!" Mikasa yells trying to replicate Grisha's powerful alpha presence to no avail, "I will take care of them swiftly!"  
  
"You will not indulge in such activities!" Grisha thunders, "You will endure them. They have done nothing wrong, but come uninvited."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"If you wish to engage them in combat, you will do so outside of these premises! That is final!" Grisha's tone rings with finality as he grabs Mikasa's arm and drags her away from the small space.  
  
"We must go, it is most advised to leave the festivities when they seem to just be getting fun," Levi sighs out.  
  
"Yes, brother." And they go to find Mike and Hange before exiting.  
  
(With Eren)  
  
Eren is just as struck with the mysterious men he has kissed as they are with him.  
  
"Armin," Eren begins, "Who is that young man in the elephant mask?"  
  
"Why that is Sir Dot Pixis," Armin replies still leading Eren through the crowd.  
  
"And the young lady next to him?"  
  
"Madame Hitch."  
  
"And the two men exiting the party now?"  
  
"Why they are the heirs to the Ackerman house, Levi and Rivaille."  
  
"Levi and Rivaille...," Eren says, testing the name on his tongue. Oh, what happiness it is to finally put a name to his romantic musings, "Wait! Did you utter the name Ackerman just now?!"  
  
"Yes, the last two I identified were those of the Ackerman family," Armin replies as they finally make it to their destination. 'Oh, what luck! To be madly in love with those who are your enemy!' Eren's melancholy goes unnoticed by his mother as he enters the room to do as his mother bids. Just as he's always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Dr. Squatch who created the smells I used for Levi and Rivaille's scents. I'll leave links below for their online store and YouTube channel. If you didn't know, Dr. Squatch creates soap for men, and has some of the most entertaining, but effective, ads I've ever seen. I'll also leave a link to my favorite ad from them. Anyway, tell me, what did you think? How I can make this story better for you!
> 
> Dr. Squatch Online Store:  
> https://drsquatch.com/collections/bar-soaps
> 
> Dr. Squatch YouTube Channel:  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfb6EofrRqeK6ttHgxZRjcA
> 
> My Favorite Dr. Squatch Ad:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1TtIt5tdP8
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	7. Quest for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ackerman protagonists continue their quest for love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little longer to write out. I just couldn't get it to sound the way I wanted it to, as well as, work with the plot line. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Enjoy~
> 
> Jove  
> Jove, also called Jupiter, was the King of the Roman Gods.

Later on after the party, Levi and Rivaille sneak back onto the Jaeger property to speak to their beauty once more.  
  
"Levi, Rivaille, why must you be an Ackerman?" Eren sighs sadly, "It is only your name that is my enemy, you yourself are not."  
  
"Oh, my beauty speaks! Please, speak again so my ears may be blessed by the sound!" Rivaille swoons.  
  
"Two of the brightest stars have left the sky to join with her eyes, her light so bright that the birds sing believing it is the light of day," Levi murmurs.  
  
"You’d still be yourself even if you stopped being an Ackerman. Forget about your father and change your name. Or else, if you won’t change your name, just swear you love me and I’ll stop being a Jaeger!" Eren still hasn't heard the two boys as they confess their love for his beauty.  
  
"We trust your words. Just call us your love, and we will take a new name. From now on we will never be Levi or Rivaille again," they say in unison, loud enough for only Eren to hear.  
  
"Who are you? Why do you listen to my private thoughts?!"  
  
"My love, I do not know how to introduce myself to you for it is my name you hate," Levi says.  
  
"Dear saint, because my name is your enemy I have not a way to identify myself either," Rivaille says quickly.  
  
"Oh? I recognize your voices, are you not an Ackerman?"  
  
"I am not if you hate it," They reply, once again in unison, before showing themselves.  
  
"Oh, my!" Eren exclaims, "My loves, they will kill you if they see you!"  
  
"Alas, one distasteful look from you is worse than twenty of their sharpest swords!" Rivaille, forever the romancer, replies.  
  
"Yes, just look kindly to us, and we shall be immune to their efforts!" Levi follows up.  
  
"But, my loves, I'd give anything to not have them see you here!"  
  
"There is not an alpha here that can befall us. Our love for you is too strong to allow such a thing," Levi boasts, "But if there should be such an alpha, then let them slay me for I am unworthy of your love then."  
  
"Do you love me? I know you’ll say “yes,” and I’ll believe you, but you might turn out to be lying. They say Jove laughs when lovers lie to each other. Oh my loves, if you really love me, say it truly. In truth, handsome Ackerman's, I like you too much, so you may think my behavior is loose, but trust me, gentlemen, I’ll prove myself more faithful than girls who act coy and play hard-to-get. I should have been more standoffish, I confess, but you overheard me talking about the love in my heart when I didn’t know you were there. So excuse me, and do not assume that because you made me love you so easily my love isn’t serious."  
  
"My lady, I swear by the sacred moon above-," Rivaille begins only to be cut off by Eren.  
  
"Oh please! Please, don't swear by the moon! Such a shifty thing it is, should your love be as inconsistent I would be beside myself!" Eren all but wails out.  
  
"Then what shall we swear by?" Levi asks.  
  
"I wish for you to not swear at all, but if you should feel it necessary, swear on your own person!" Eren calls out, "You are a god which I worship like an idol, if you were to swear by yourselves then I shall believe you."  
  
"Well, our heart's growing love-"  
  
"No, don't swear! Not tonight, for it is too sudden! We have not loved long enough to make such promises. It is simply too sudden! We have not done enough thinking. My loves, I wish you a good night, and our love, which as of now is a budding flower, shall grow into a beautiful flower before the next time we meet. My sweets, I hope you enjoy the same peace and rest I feel in my heart," Eren says, but is cut off in his attempt to retreat back into his room.  
  
"Must you leave us so unsatisfied?" They say; unified once more.  
  
"What satisfaction do you seek from me this fair night?"  
  
"A kiss," They say as they climb a tree that overlooks the balcony where Eren stands, "We wish for you to kiss us farewell." and Eren does, albeit blushing and spluttering the whole time. As they watch him retreat to the recesses of his room, they look to each other.  
  
"Brother, do you wish to share her affections? It was foolish to wish for her to love only one," Rivaille says.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
(Time Skip)  
  
In the early morning, Friar Erwin is in the garden holding a basket. He fills the basket with various weeds, herbs, and flowers. While musing on the beneficence of the Earth, he demonstrates a deep knowledge of the properties of the plants he collects.  
  
"Friar Erwin!" he hears his name being yelled unceremoniously.  
  
"Levi, Rivaille! To what do I owe the visit?" He answers without even looking up from his task.  
  
"I have found-,"  
  
"WE have found a woman of vast beauty and kindness that we wish to court into marriage," Levi interrupts, " We met at the Jaeger's party just hours ago. She is the heir to the Jaeger fortune."  
  
"Oh? The both of you? Do you both wish to court, and win her heart, together?" Erwin asks, still not looking up from his task. In fact, he was hardly paying any attention to their conversation as the news of Eren being their object of affections flies past his consciousness.  
  
"Yes," Levi states bluntly.  
  
"Well, now what does that news have to do with me?" Erwin asks finally standing up seemingly done with his task.  
  
"We wish for you to bind us in marriage with the omega," Rivaille says, and at that Erwin finally looks at them, all the information spoken to him finally grabbing his attention.  
  
"You wish to marry a girl you met at a party only a few mere hours ago?! A Jaeger no less?!" He exclaims, "You look as though you haven't had much sleep, I suggest you go back home to rest your head." He says, returning to the task at hand dismissively.  
  
"No, you do not understand! This love is true-!"  
  
"Yes, just like all your other loves Rivaille, and you Levi, I thought you'd be more level minded than this," Erwin reprimands, but they hold firm.  
  
"All the more reason to believe what we say," Levi says, "If I, Levi Ackerman, claims to be in love with this fair maiden as well."  
  
"Love is but a fickle thing! I'm sure that if you were to sleep, as you should have instead of prancing through the night foolishly, you'd wake with new eyes presenting to you the ridiculousness of this choice," Erwin makes his way to the church he resides in as he explains this.  
  
"Our maiden returns our affections. Isabel did not." Rivaille says, ignoring his brother's grumbles of how he wasn't the one in love with the foolish girl in the first place.  
  
"Ah, but Isabel saw your love for what it was. Your love for her was nothing but infatuation with her beauty. It was only to be seen at face value," Erwin remarks.  
  
"And my love is as foolish as you say?" Levi asks  
  
"Why-," Erwin begins, but soon realizes that he has no retort. Sadly resigning to his fate, he bows his head.  
  
"What? Nothing to say? Then I suggest you know your place and listen," Levi demands, his alpha so powerful Erwin has no choice but to listen, "We wish to marry this girl, and if what she exchanged with us last night meant anything, then I'm sure she wishes to marry us as well. This marriage will not happen immediately, but eventually, so I suggest you be ready."  
  
"W-Well," Erwin curses himself for succumbing to the younger's power, "I can come to an understanding."  
  
"Good," Levi says, and with that, they leave Erwin to his own devices. Continuing with his duties, Erwin thinks about the news he has just received. 'My lord, why must you put this responsibility upon my shoulders?' he questions the statue of the Lord standing at the alter. At that moment the lord seems to answer his questions, for he gets an idea. 'I see my lord.' he thinks absentmindedly before returning to his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an explanation, Levi and Rivaille do not hold any romantic feelings for each other. Their relationship dynamic with Eren will be purely platonic between the two and romantic between themselves and Eren. I hope that clears up any confusion you may have had in this chapter. What did you think? tell me how I can make this story better for you in the comments below! If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	8. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Jaeger protagonist receives exciting news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I didn't update the other day, I decided that a dual update would be able to make up for the disappointment. Enjoy~
> 
> passado: the forward thrust
> 
> The punto reverso: the backhand thrust
> 
> The hai: the thrust that goes straight through

"Where the devil are Levi and Rivaille?" Hange asks, "Did they not come home the other night?"  
  
"Not to their father's house," Mike replies as he plays with the pebbles at his feet, "I asked a servant."  
  
"I wonder what's keeping them."  
  
"Capulet's niece, Mikasa, has sent a letter to their father's manor," Mike informs as a way to change the subject.  
  
"I bet it is a challenge."  
  
"Levi and Rivaille will answer the challenge," Mike states.  
  
"Any man who has the ability to write can answer a letter," Hange riddles out.  
  
"No, you misunderstand," Mike says, "They will answer whether or not they will accept the challenge."  
  
"Oh, poor Mikasa! She’s already dead. Is she woman enough at this point to face off with The Twins of Death?"  
  
"They are unusually strong alpha's," Mike agrees, "Mikasa should be weary of her choices."  
  
"Has she not heard the names they've been called?!" Hange questions, "Death's Accomplice, Knight's of Kinslayer's, The Grim Reaper's Challenger-"  
  
"You speak of false rumors," Mike chuckles out, "They have been called nothing but their own names."  
  
"But you must agree that these names are far better for them. They hold too much power to be human," Hange gets that gleam in his eyes. He's been observing and testing out their abilities for a while now, "Moving on, what is Mikasa's story?"  
  
"What do you mean dear friend?"  
  
"Well, if the twins are Death's Accomplice, then what is she? She must be a worthy enough opponent for our Twins of Chaos."  
  
"She’s tougher than the Prince of Cats. She fights like you sing at a recital, paying attention to time, distance, and proportion. She’s the butcher who can hit any silk button. A master of duels. She’s a gentlewoman from the finest school of fencing. She knows how to turn any argument into a swordfight. She knows Passado, the Punto Reverso, and the Hai!" Mike laughs out while imitating the fencing moves through the air, "Well, here comes the Harbinger's of Death now," Mike says in good jest, and Hange cackles out at the new nickname.  
  
"You gave us the slip last night!" Hange yells out to the twins, "You hear me good sirs?! THE SLIP!"  
  
"Well, good morning to you too," Rivaille states.  
  
"Why the FUCK are you so loud this early in the morning?!" This growled out by Levi who appears from behind Rivaille, and looks like death himself, "And what the hell is a 'slip'?!"  
  
"We were not good enough in our name calling, Mike," Hange whispers to his friend, who appears to be unaffected by the fear inducing sight of an angry Levi when in fact he is very afraid, "They are most definitely not JUST Death's Accomplice."  
  
Mike silently agrees.  
  
"No, good friend, they seem to be Death himself," Mike whispers back.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?!"  
  
"Sir, No Sir!" Hange replies before running off to escape the evil entity chasing after him in the shape of Levi.  
  
"Stop there, stop there!" Mike shouts in a futile attempt to get his friends to stop their jesting, "A nurse appears!"  
  
Sure enough Armin, Eren's nurse, is walking toward them with Ymir at his heels.  
  
"Good morning to you gentlemen," Armin says once he is within hearing distance, "Can any of you tell me where I can find the young Ackerman Heirs?"  
  
"We're here," They answer before dropping Hange to the ground. They had caught him and were about to commence with their torture before they were called upon.  
  
"I would like to have a conference with you," he yells over Hange's cackling. Both men nod, and send their friends off to their father's luncheon just as Armin sends Ymir off to occupy herself with futile tasks.  
  
"Good sirs, please tell me, who is the man who so rudely spoke over me just now?"  
  
"Dear nurse, he is but a man who only wishes to hear the sound his own voice," Levi answers, "You've called upon us? Is there word sent from our fair lady?"  
  
"Yes, my young mistress asked me to find you. What she asked me to say I’ll keep to myself. Let me tell you this first, if you lead her into a fool’s paradise, as the saying goes, I will have an army of the greatest warriors slay you and bring your head to me on a golden platter."  
  
"You need not to worry for such things," Rivaille says confidently, "Our feelings for her stretch as vast as the ocean."  
  
"Will you be able to handle the new things you will learn of her after marriage?"  
  
"We shall love her no matter what she hides," They reply honestly.  
  
'To love so recklessly is to love truly.' Armin thinks to himself fondly, "Well, I'll tell her of your feelings. Remind her that they have not changed; although, her feelings for you have."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She wishes to get married sooner rather than later."  
  
"Tell her to devise a plan to get out of her house and come to confession at the abbey this afternoon. At Friar Lawrence’s cell she can make confession and be married," Rivaille says smiling and giving Armin a bagful of coins, "Here is a reward for your efforts."  
  
(Scene Change)  
  
In the Capulet orchard, Eren impatiently waits for his nurse, whom he sent to meet Levi and Rivaille three hours earlier.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
After returning to his room the night of the party, Armin enters.  
  
"With whom were you speaking with on the balcony?"  
  
"Oh! Armin! I-uhm...," seeing no reason to lie to his good friend, Eren tells the truth, "I've found a subject of which I may put my deepest feelings of love onto."  
  
"Truly?! Oh, I'm elated to hear of such news!" Armin all but squeals, "I've always wanted to see you marry the one you love! Oh you must tell me about him!"  
  
"Well... there are actually two-," Eren begins only to be cut off by another squeal from his ecstatic friend.  
  
"There are two suitors?! Eren you sly dog you," Armin chides, "You must save some love for the rest of us lonely souls!" Armin laughs as Eren turns crimson from his teasing.  
  
"Armin! You mustn't say things such as that!"  
  
"But it is only true!"  
  
"Anyway, we are not getting married too quickly!"  
  
"But why? If they have gathered your full attention should you not bond with them soon?" Armin questions, "Especially if they have tickled YOUR fancy! A feat no other man, not even the valiant Zeke, or woman has been able to achieve so effortlessly!"  
  
"But is it not too soon for such thoughts of commitment?"  
  
"It is not if you are young. You have much time to think about your decisions after you've made them."  
  
"Dear nurse this is not like you," Eren says, "You've always preached to me the importance of thinking before you act."  
  
"Yes, well, if not them then who? Who will you marry? I wish not to see you unhappily married to someone you don't share feelings of love with. At least this way you have something."  
  
"Oh Armin!" Eren cries out, "I shall tell you of them!" and for the rest of the night they lay in his bed and gush over Eren's new objects of affection.  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
At last the Nurse returns, and Eren anxiously presses him for news.  
  
"Armin, my good friend, what of my loves?!"  
  
"Please Eren, give me space! I must rest!"  
  
"You are young and youthful! Resting shouldn't be necessary!"  
  
"I have travelled lengths suitable for the Alpha race to travel effortlessly! THE ALPHA RACE! A race of which, I am not!" Armin huffs out, he really is tired.  
  
"Please, I must know what my sweets have said," Eren's face is downcast, "I must know if they have changed their minds, if they truly love me."  
  
"Oh dear friend! Of course they love you! In fact, they have asked you to make plans to leave tonight so they may take your hand in marriage! They wish to marry you at Friar Erwin's cell this afternoon."  
  
"Oh? Then I must ready myself!" Eren say before going to his room to choose the best dress for this occasion.  
  
"Yes, but I hope you ready yourself for the storm I feel brewing on the horizon as well." Armin say sadly, "This won't be an easy marriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? tell me how to make this story better for you in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumchumPotato


	9. The Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Ackerman protagonists engage in a brawl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~
> 
> To consummate is to complete a marriage through sexual intercourse (Sex).

Later that day Eren calls out that he is going to Friar Erwin's cell to pray. Upon making it to his destination he sees Levi and Rivaille.  
  
"My loves!" He exclaims, and they turn around simultaneously as he jumps into their arms.  
  
"To see your radiant face again! We must truly be blessed!" Rivaille says jovially as they place chaste kisses upon Eren's lips. Erwin appears from the church and ushers them inside.  
  
"Erwin you're very enthusiastic," Levi says with a skeptical look. Erwin almost seems excited about this marriage, why the change of heart?  
  
"Yes, the Lord has spoken to me," he replies, and says nothing more, but thinks to himself: 'This marriage may very well be the one thing that gets the two powerful families to stop their useless feuding!'  
  
"Very well," Levi shrugs off the strange behavior, "If that is what will get you to approve."  
  
The marriage ceremony is quick and painless, but before leaving Erwin remembers a very important step of this process.  
  
"Remember to consummate the marriage," He tells them, "If you do not then I'm afraid this marriage will not be complete and therefore can be denied."  
  
"we'll be sure to bond this marriage properly," Rivaille says before they leave him alone once again.  
  
(Scene Change)  
  
As they walk in the street under the boiling sun, Mike suggests to Hange that they go indoors, fearing that a brawl will be unavoidable should they encounter Jaeger men.  
  
"Your temper is as quick as any man's in Italy," Hange chides a tad harshly, "You shouldn't be so quick to criticize other's for their short fuses." Just then Mikasa enters the courtyard with a bunch of her cronies. She approaches the both of them.  
  
"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I’d like to have a word with one of you."  
  
"You wish to just exchange one word with one of us? Put it together with something else. Make it a word and a blow," Hange snidely replies, annoyed that his day is interrupted by some hot-tempered alpha.  
  
"You’ll find me ready to do just that if you give me a reason enough," Mikasa challenges.  
  
"Can’t you find a viable reason without my giving you one?"  
  
"You're playfellows with the Ackerman twins."  
  
"Is that all?! I said a viable reason!" Hange cackles going to draw his sword but is stopped by Mike.  
  
"Hange, we are in a public setting. Please, find somewhere private, or speak rationally," Mike says steadily not wanting to witness another brawl in the streets.  
  
"Ah, but Mike's eyes were meant to see, so let them watch," Hange replies without taking his eyes off of Mikasa, "I promise I won't move to please anyone." The twins walk into the courtyard, having just gotten married to their love, and is in a very positive mood.  
  
"Well, may your soul find peace. Here come the men I seek," Mikasa says as she catches the twins making their way to where Hange and Mike stand, "Rivaille! Levi! There is only one thing I can call you! A villain!"  
  
Seeing Mikasa, their mood dims, but they remind themselves that she is now their cousin through marriage and mustn't make Eren sad with news such as the death of a close cousin, "Mikasa we wish not to engage in your cruel banter as we have so often in the past. Beside the deeds we have done to you in the past, we are no villain to you."  
  
"Fool, the words you speak cannot undo the harm you've happened unto me! Now turn, and draw your sword!" She continues to challenge them, but they hold firm. They will not fight Mikasa.  
  
"If they will not fight you, then I shall!" Hange growls, "For ruining my day!" he yells as he draws his sword and runs toward Mikasa, thrusting his sword. Chaos ensues as all of Mikasa's group draws their sword.  
  
"Noble Hange!" Mike yells, "Please, put your sword away!"  
  
Ignoring Mike, Hange yells to Mikasa, "Come, sir! Perform your thrust, your passado!"  
  
Drawing their sword, Levi and Rivaille yell to Mike, "Come on Mike, draw your sword. Help us stop this disgraceful fight, and beat down their factions."  
  
"The prince has banned fighting in the streets of Verona! Stop, Mikasa. Good Hange, Stop!" Mike yells as he draws his sword and engages one of Mikasa's lackey's in combat. The fighting continues, and the Ackerman Twins make quick work of Mikasa's inexperienced posy. Mike finishes off his one opponent and goes to stop Hange and Mikasa's fight. Just as he steps in-between them, Mikasa stabs just under his arm and into Hange's chest. As Hange falls, Mikasa and her cronies scurry off to where they came from. Levi, Rivaille, and Mike all rush to Hange's side.  
  
"He's not going to make it," Mike says gravely.  
  
"Not on my watch," The twins say, and Rivaille picks Hange up before rushing through the crowd of people with god-like speed to find Eren's nurse with Levi close on his heels. Their scents, angry and dominant, ward off anyone in their path and they swiftly make it to the Jaeger manor.  
  
"You there! Get the young mistresses nurse!" Levi barks out the order, and the servant, to which the order was given, complies quickly. Soon, Armin is rushing to the front gates.  
  
"What has happened?!" Armin exclaims upon laying his eyes on Hange's dying body.  
  
"Quickly there is no time to explain," Levi says, "We must get him urgent medical care." and they do. Hange is swiftly taken in and cared for, and soon they are able to see their friend.  
  
"Is he...,"  
  
"No, he's alive," Armin replies, "A few weeks of rest and minimal activity should do the trick. You should consider yourselves lucky you made it here so quickly, he could have died if you'd waited any longer."  
  
They nod their understanding and sit there quietly just watching their friend breathe steadily. Each breath taken lifts a heavy weight off their shoulders, and soon they feel light once more.  
  
(Back with Mike)  
  
Left alone in the streets, Mike stands dazedly. Only the noise of the prince's horses snaps him out of his reverie. The Prince enters, accompanied by many citizens, and the Ackerman's and Jaeger's, demanding an explanation. Mike tells the Prince of the brawl, emphasizing Levi and Rivaille's attempt to keep the peace.  
  
"Just before you came, Mikasa had run off with her friends, and Levi and Rivaille had taken your cousin to receive medical care," Mike finishes.  
  
"Very well," Marco says, "As it seems that Mikasa has been the one to cause distress among my streets, she shall be exiled from this country! Should she set foot on these streets once more, she will be killed!" then he exits, leaving a wailing Carla, and a seething Grisha.  
  
"That girl, I told her to stop her foolishness!" He growls, "She must reap what she sews! Carla, let's go home to deliver the news," and he gently takes his melancholy wife and leads her toward their home whispering soothing and loving messages to her the whole way back to their manor.  
  
"Mike, where are my boys? Do you know where they may have taken Hange?" Kuchel asks, and Mike denies the allegations stating that he may know where to find his missing allies.  
  
"Those good for nothing boys!" Kenny yells.  
  
"Now Kenny-,"  
  
"No, Kuchel! It's time we teach those boys a lesson!" He interrupts, "This is a lesson long overdue to be taught!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of Mikasa's group died. Levi, Rivaille, and Mike ceased fighting after their opponent was disarmed. What did you think? Tell me how I can make this story better for you in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	10. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists part after a night to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smut and it moves at a rapid pace. Enjoy~
> 
> Lark - A bird that sings in the morning.
> 
> Nightingale - A bird that sings during night.
> 
> A bit of science and history: Every dual-gender being has three scent glands (one on each side of their neck, and one at the base in the back), and they do just as they sound, produce and emits the individuals distinct scent. This means that, while most of the dual-gender population stop at only one mate, they can, in fact, have three. Most dual-gender beings have refrained from deviating from the original human body template, but in the case of female alpha's and male omega's, this is not true. Male omegas, and female alphas, have developed both the male and female reproductive organs through evolution. Male omegas can get pregnant through their vaginal opening and their anus, this is because though they have come a long way through evolution, they still have a long way to go. In the beginning, male omegas could only get pregnant through their anus and sexual intercourse. The chemicals and hormones produced during sex would allow the body to shift the organs to make it possible to reproduce, through evolution male omega's have gained a vaginal opening, but still have not lost their anal opening. This has also helped birth, before a male omega had to undergo a C-section at birth, but overtime they gained an opening that would only appear during the last trimester of their pregnancy. That temporary opening would soon become their permanent vagina. The male omegan penis has no ball sack. Instead, their 'sperm' is held with a small sack, much like an ovary, held at the base of the penis inside the body. The 'sperm' a male omega produces is technically not sperm at all. It is a substance that cannot be used to impregnate, meaning that it holds no DNA from its holder, and is solely there to please their mate.

Armin rushes to Eren with news of the brawl.  
  
"Eren!"  
  
"Armin? Do you bring news of my loves?"  
  
"Yes, there was a brawl! Mikasa is exiled!"  
  
"Wh-What?! My cousin, exiled?! But there must be some mishap, my cousin is not a criminal!" Eren tries to reason, "Why was she exiled?"  
  
"She caused chaos on the streets of Verona, as forbidden by the Prince," Armin supplies.  
  
"But she wouldn't do that, she may be headstrong, but she was always gentle," Eren says, "Yes, this was a mistake. It has to be, my cousin is not that sort of person!"  
  
"Even so, the exile had already been set in place," Armin says. He knows of Mikasa's true nature, she's a ruthless alpha. Only soft in Eren's presence.  
  
"Oh, but there must be something we can do!"  
  
"The prince has already made his decision, Eren," Armin says, "Levi and Rivaille will be here tonight, so please focus on that."  
  
"Oh? What of them? Have they heard of this brawl?"  
  
"They were involved," Armin answers, and Eren gasps, "They are okay, but their friend is not. If I'm to believe what they say, Mikasa attempted to lay him down with a thrust to the chest from her sword." Another gasp escapes Eren.  
  
"But, why? Mikasa...," then Eren begins to cry.  
  
"Oh, Eren! Please don't cry!" a servant comes in to inform Armin he is needed elsewhere, "I-I am needed in other parts of the manor, but I will send for your twins to relieve your sadness." and he sets off to do just that.  
  
(A little Later)  
  
Levi and Rivaille rush to Eren's room per Armin's request and directions.  
  
"My love!" They shout upon entering his room.  
  
"Oh-sniff-you mustn't enter," Eren sobs, "I am not presentable."  
  
"My sweet, we're married," Rivaille starts.  
  
"You are always presentable," Levi Finishes as they make their way to their maiden and kiss her tears away.  
  
"You truly believe so?"  
  
"We know so," They say, and each presses a kiss onto his lips one at a time.  
  
"I must get my mind off of my cousin's exile," Eren proclaims, "Tell me, handsome devils, what did you think of me when you first noticed me?" Willing to do anything for their love, they launch into the story.  
  
(flashback)  
  
From across the room, Rivaille sees Eren and asks a serving-man who she is. The serving-man does not know, but Rivaille is transfixed; Isabel vanishes from his mind and he declares to himself that he has never been in love until this moment. Just as he's about to walk over, Zeke whisks her away. He goes to follow them but is stopped by his brother.  
  
"Brother, what has you so lost?"  
  
"I've just looked upon the most beautiful maiden-,"  
  
"Again brother?! You mustn't lose yourself this way! It is bad for your mind frame," Levi says.  
  
"But brother, I feel a pull toward this girl," Rivaille protests, "There is nothing you can do that will keep me from her."  
  
"Fine, then I'll just have to go with you. Someone needs to keep you here on earth," Levi grumbles.  
  
"Brother?! Are you- he gasps- Am I hearing words of, god forbid, care coming from you regarding my mental health?!" Rivaille exclaims.  
  
"Shut up. If you were to fly away this girl will never have the pleasure of rejecting you."  
  
"Whatever you say, brother," Rivaille laughs, and they make their way where Rivaille saw Zeke take his beauty. Upon making it to the scene, and Levi catches a glimpse of the new girl his brother is so smitten with, Levi quickly falls in love as well. The maiden is gorgeous with her gold and blue-green mismatched eyes. She is short, only reaching a measly 4'11", but the twins are not deterred. What she lacks in height she makes up in volume. Her curves are subtle but noticeable enough to pronounce her thick thighs and deliciously plump bum.  
  
"Oh by the gods," Levi whispers, "Brother this maiden may be the best one you've chosen."  
  
"Brother?"  
  
"I know how you feel now," Levi says, "I know what it's like to feel so helplessly in love now."  
  
Now they know beauty is not all there is to a person, but they couldn't help but spew these words upon seeing Eren. Taking in the scene jealousy sings loud in their hearts upon seeing her in another man's arms, but they wish not to want to cause vexation, so they stay put and admire her beauty from afar. Moving a little closer they catch glimpses of the conversation between Zeke and the maiden. Her voice is soft but firm. She speaks with the mannerisms and confidence of a fearless woman, even at the mercy of an Alpha with unpleasant intentions. Everything they witness allows them to see into her character, and they fall even more in love with her. She is smart, as she speaks in a way that is not insulting, but still disagreeable enough to let the other party know of her dislike of the situation. She is confident, as she stands tall in the presence of alpha and tells him to stop with his act of poor manners. Most of all, she is humorous, as when they speak with her she replies with as much wit as she is given. That night when they leave they resolve to see her once more.  
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
"In the end, you didn't reject me," Rivaille wistfully states, "You accepted me. You accepted both my brother and me, a remarkable feat, as we all know how hard it is to get along smoothly with Levi!" this comment earns him a pleasant giggle from Eren, and a harsh slap from Levi. They talk for a bit more before talking becomes kissing, and kissing becomes touching. In expectation of what's to come, Eren stops their activities, much to the twins' dismay.  
  
"My love?" Levi asks.  
  
"Before we continue, I must tell you something," Eren states nervously. Upon seeing their beauty so skittish they begin to feel a bit weary, "Actually, it will be better if I were to show you." and with that, he begins to strip. They watch closely, hungrily, as the beauty in front of them peels back the layers of bothersome clothing revealing flawless bronzed skin. Finally, he is truly naked before them, and he watches as realization dawns on their faces upon seeing his 'extra appendage.'  
  
"You're a male omega?!" They exclaim.  
  
"Yes," Eren's eyes stay downcast, fixed upon his polished wooden floor before he looks up to them. His mismatched eyes blaze with a fire of determination and challenge, but they can see the worry and sadness beneath, "Does this change the way you feel about me? Does this change anything?"  
  
"Yes," They both say, but quickly follows up with, "The intensity of our loves grows for you. This discovery only makes you even more remarkable to us. Nothing you do could ever change our love for you, and by showing us your secret you've shown a level of trustworthiness of a lover. Please don't ever again assume we will throw you aside for something as frivolous as gender. Your secret shall remain just that, as we are very selfish men, and wish to keep all of your special assets to ourselves." then they grab each of Eren's hands and pulls him into their embrace whilst peppering kisses onto the smooth skin. The kind words spoken so sweetly to him makes Eren shiver beautifully, and slick begins to drip between his legs. The smell of his arousal wafts through the room and the twins growl before pulling Eren onto the bed between them.  
  
"You smell delectable," Levi mumble against his skin as he licks one of Eren's scent glands, marking it for later. Rivaille licks the gland on the other side before sinking down to attach his mouth to the pink rosebuds hardening on Eren's chest.  
  
"Ah!" Eren moans out upon feeling Rivaille's tongue flick his nipple, "Riv-Oh~," he tries to say what's on his mind but is overwhelmed with pleasure. All he can do now is moan out his approval, and moan he does. Levi sucks on his neck and lowers a hand to Eren's hardening member giving it slow teasing strokes grinning when he feels Eren shiver, unable to hold his noises back. His pussy and anus burns for attention, attention that isn't given, and Eren whines.  
  
"Alpha! Please!"  
  
"Show us what you want darling," they say and release Eren from their hold. Eren didn't know whether to whine for them to dominate him once more or to please them by presenting himself. He decides to please his alphas.  
  
'I'll be the best omega for my alpha's! I'll make it so they only want me.' Turning to present himself he says, "I want you to make me feel good here and here." Once again the twins growl out their approval at the show of submission. The dripping holes twitch prettily, and it seems to be inviting them into its warmth. Levi leans in and licks a broad strip along the two holes, tasting what is solely Eren, and humming in approval at the taste that coats his tongue. Eren is sweet, but not overly so. Just enough to satisfy a sweet tooth without rotting it, and it's completely delectable. So much so that Levi greedily leans in to ravish the two holes with his tongue and mouth. Rivaille moves upward and catches Eren's lips in a deep and sinful kiss. Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders, Eren moans even louder when Rivaille flexes the muscles in a show of strength. Realizing that the twins are still in their clothes, Eren whines and begins to tug off the vest Rivaille wears over his blouse.  
  
"There are too many clothes, please take them off!" Eren whines out with a soft pout, to which the twins chuckle softly.  
  
"Well since you asked so nicely," They say before they get off the bed and stand together in the middle of the room. At first, Eren is confused, but soon the twins begin to strip themselves down, slowly and sensually. They start with their vest which they unbutton and set on a chair nearby. Next to go was their blouses, which Eren has to hold the urge back to grab and rub their scent onto himself. He has to remind himself that their scent will be all over him after tonight. Lastly, but definitely not least, their pants and undergarments joined Eren's clothes on the floor before the wearers stalked their way back to their needy omega. Rivaille's lips meet Eren's once more. Their kiss continues at a slow, but deep pace until Eren gasps at the feel of fingers entering his anal opening.  
  
"Hah~!"  
  
"Yeah? You like the feel of my fingers inside you?" Levi chuckles as Eren vigorously nods his affirmation and pushes his behind down to get those slender fingers to reach deeper, "But, My love this is only the appetizer to the main course." and Eren moans at the deep, husky voice Levi uses as he whispers into his ear.  
  
"Alpha~," Eren moans, "More! I need more, and Deeper! Please!"  
  
"Alpha? Which one?" Rivaille teases as he slips two fingers into Eren's vagina.  
  
"Both!" Eren says in a tone that lays between a moan and a shout, "Oh please alphas! Fill me up to the brim, and distend my stomach with your sperm! I want to become round with your children, OUR children! Oh, how beautiful they will be, and they'll be ours!" Eren is so far gone in pleasure with both those fingers caressing his walls so gently, that his base instincts kick in. He spews anything that he feels will please his alpha's. 'Must be good for my alpha's! They have to know how much I need them!' He thinks to himself before raising his and latching one onto each of his loves. He leans back onto Levi, who has taken perch behind him, while Rivaille is in front, and bares his neck to the both of them. A final sign of submission. Groaning out their desire they lean into the soft skin of his neck and make quick work of marking it up, lavishing on the idea that only they can and will be allowed to do this. Finally, they deem Eren ready and slips their fingers out of his openings. Before entering, though, they make sure that Eren is really truly ready for them.  
  
"My sweet, are you sure you want this?" Rivaille asks, he's obviously straining, but is willing to hold himself back if his omega feels ill-equipped for such an act of trust, "We can stop here, there is no shame in wanting to wait."  
  
"No! Please! I'm ready!" And to show he truly means what he says he gets himself into position for them. They never expected Eren to be so flexible, but here he is with one leg on Rivaille's shoulder and the other wrapped around his waist. Both twins are holding him up as they sit on their knees with Eren in-between them, "Please! I need you inside" He whimpers out as he tries to wriggle his way onto their manhood. Both of them take a hint and raise him before slowly lower him onto themselves moaning as they enter him.  
  
"You're so perfect," Levi growls out as he peppers kisses onto Eren's right shoulder.  
  
"Yes, so good for us. Look at how well you take us, stretched so beautifully," Rivaille continues lavishing kisses onto his left shoulder. Eren keens at the praises and fluffs himself up to look as pretty and pleasing as he could for his mates. Both take this moment to pull out half-mast and slowly push back into the tight wetness. The friction feels so welcoming, Eren could feel himself quickly losing to the news sensation of pleasure. The two alphas continue to push and pull at a slow and deep pace, keeping it so that it is not overwhelming for their mate, but just as satisfying. Until it isn't.  
  
"Harder~," Eren moans out and tightens his hold on the boys to bring them closer. He's drowning in their scent, and them in his. Everything is so intimate and close, he can hear every breath they take and feel every moan they make. He loves it, lovemaking with his mates may have just become his new favorite activity. Both boys comply to their omega's needs, pulling out until only the tip of their cock remains inside before snapping their hips harshly; burying themselves back into the welcoming heat. they continue to chase after their pleasure at a rough and inhuman pace. Eren can only voice his pleasure through his staccatoed moans and the occasional praise that flits through his pleasure muddled mind. He can feel a heat coil in his gut and urges his mates to quicken their pace.  
  
"'m so close! Feels so good!" He slurs out as the pleasure intensifies, and his mates grunt out in response. The twins feel a sense of pride flood through them at the praise from their mate and quicken their pace feeling themselves rapidly race closer to their finish. Moans mixed with grunts and the wet slapping sounds of skin against skin filled the room and sounds absolutely melodic to occupants of the room. Hip thrusts soon begin to lose their pace as the pleasure begins to tip the alpha's over the edge and knots start to flare, catching on the rims of Eren's entrances. Soon they spill into their lover, knotting him, with a moan into the skin of Eren's neck as they mark him. Knowing that their mate hasn't finished they continue to lightly bounce him on their cocks massaging his prostate with their cocks. The constant friction against his sweet spot pushes him over the edge until he finally announces his finish with a loud moan, so loud in fact that one could call it a scream. They all crash onto the bed, breathing heavily and carefully adjusting themselves to comfortably wait out the time it takes for Levi and Rivaille's knots to go down. Eren feels pleasantly full, and as he looks down to his stomach, he sees it rounded out by the sheer amount of his mates' sperm continuing to pour into him. Smiling at the sight of his swollen womb, he rubs his stomach in circular motions and soon Rivaille and Levi's hands join his, protectively splayed out across the expanse of skin.  
  
"You're ours now," Levi says in his possessive manner.  
  
"I was yours the moment I met you," Eren replies in a purr, kissing them both despite his exhaustion and reluctance to move.  
  
"It would make us ecstatic if we had the honor of being yours as well," They say in unison, bearing their neck to him in a sign of submission. This is unheard of for alpha's of their time, so imagine Eren's surprise to have his loves openly admit that they eagerly wish to be just as much his as he is theirs. It almost brings him to tears. Despite his tiredness, he raises himself up, albeit somewhat shakily, and latches onto Rivaille's neck first making sure to hold firm as his teeth cut through the skin above the gland before he moves onto Levi to do the same.  
  
"Your wish is my command," Eren smiles happily before snuggling into his loves and allowing his subconscious to slowly take over. Luckily he had heard the last things the twins told him before he fell to the full subconscious, and had enough sense to respond.  
  
"We love you."  
  
"And I, you."  
  
(The Next Morning)  
  
Just before dawn, Levi and Rivaille prepare to lower themselves from Eren’s window to begin their trek back home.  
  
"My loves why are you up?" Eren groggily asks, "Come back to bed. I miss your warmth, and need your scent."  
  
"My sweet, it is morning. The lark sings," Rivaille responds in a chuckle.  
  
"That is not a lark, but a nightingale that sings this fine night," a yawn escapes, "It is far too early to be dawn already."  
  
"I suppose, but how do you explain the light peeking over the mountains in the distance?" Levi is just as amused by this situation as Rivaille.  
  
"Nothing but the light of the moon that you mistake for the rays of the sun, my loves," Eren is steadily falling back to sleep as they speak. His sentences slowly fade to soft snores, "Please come back to bed."  
  
"But what of your family? What should we do should they find us here?"  
  
"Fine, I guess it would be best if you went..." his voice barely audible, and soon he's asleep once more. The boys finish dressing before dressing Eren as well, although it was very difficult without him being conscious, so in the end, his clothes were rumpled and sagging off his form. They both sigh, and kiss each of his cheeks, before climbing out the window leaving it open to air out their scents. Hours pass and Eren sleeps peacefully, but a visitor appears through the window.  
  
"Oh, my memory serves no justice to the vastness of your beauty," Zeke murmurs as he approaches Eren's bed, "I can't wait to have you." He hastily removes his clothes and goes to hover over Eren's lithe form. He admires Eren's heavenliness before something catches his eye. Eren has already been marked! The thought outrages him! Who is the unlucky fellow who dares to call themselves his rival, but he is quick to realize that he doesn't even have to ask a question he already knows the answer to and decides revenge can wait later. Now once a dual-gender being has already been bonded, regardless of their secondary gender, sexual intercourse with anyone but their mate will be extremely uncomfortable. In the case of the male omega, it is extremely painful as well. It would feel the equivalent of being brutally raped by multiple ill-mannered suitors. Now a way to remedy this would be to have intercourse with your mate and whoever else. Should your mate be there then it does not matter who else is involved as your mate's touch will override that of another, and make the act of sexual intercourse pleasurable once more. Zeke knows that if he were to touch Eren in any sexual areas, without his mates present to remedy the discomfort and pain, it would cause extreme discomfort for the latter, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.  
  
"You brought this into yourself," He growls out to Eren who was slowly gaining consciousness, "You can't go prancing around in front of available alpha's and expect to be left to your lonesome. I was promised your hand in marriage, and will get what I am owed." then his hand makes a slow trek downward. 'I've also been meaning to confirm my suspicions. Should they be correct I will have you as my own!' Before he can move any further, Eren, who has gained full consciousness, screams and pushes him off with such viciousness that Zeke falls off the bed with a loud thump. The noise alerts some passersby's in the hall outside of his room, and three servants, Jean, Connie, and Ymir enter the room. Taking in the disheveled and fearful Eren curling into himself on the bed, and the VERY NAKED Zeke on the floor, the servants quickly put the puzzle pieces together.  
  
"Oh!" Connie exclaims, "Go get Lord Jaeger!" he orders the other two as he unsheathes his sword to challenge Zeke, but there is no need for Grisha to enter the room shortly after. He was on his way to speak with Eren about his marriage to Zeke.  
  
"Zeke!" Grisha explodes upon seeing what has happened, "What is the meaning of this?! I trusted you with Eren's hand in marriage and you go behind my back in an act of sly thievery?! I should have your head!" the sheer power emanating from Grisha has everyone in the room cowering in fear. As mush as Grisha would love to torture Zeke slowly as of right now, he knows his priorities lie in his son, so he goes to where Eren cowers on the bed.  
  
"Son? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Father. I-,"  
  
"Wait," Grisha notices the mating marks on Eren's neck, "You've already been marked? By whom? Who have you allowed to enter your heart so openly, why haven't you spoken with me? We should celebrate! My son has found his mate!" Grisha happily exclaims, not giving Eren any time to answer his many questions.  
  
"Father-," Eren begins hesitantly.  
  
"Yes? Please tell me, who is the lucky fellow? Or rather fellows, you've found two?" He questions upon seeing both mating marks, "Oh my dear son! I'm elated to hear you've been accepted by not only one mate but TWO!"  
  
"Father-,"  
  
"No, son we shall speak of this with the whole family! Invite your mates over for dinner tonight!" and with that, he leaves, excitedly mumbling about planning the marriage. The servants, who were frozen in shock at the news they've just witnessed, jolt back into action and grab Zeke, taking him from the room silently.  
  
"Oh my! What have I gotten myself into?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone didn't understand: Regarding the fact that sexual intercourse with anyone but your mate being extremely uncomfortable and painful, this is true. But if that is so then how can one person have multiple mates? Well, if you have sexual intercourse with the new addition to your dynamic your AND your mate, then your mates touch will override the discomfort and make the act of sex pleasurable once more. This forces you to be truthful to your mate instead of going behind their back and sleeping with others. Once the new addition has claimed you with their bonding mark, then you may have sexual intercourse with them freely. Hopefully that cleared up any questions.
> 
> What did you think? Tell me if you spot any mistakes. Tell me how I can make this story better for you in the comments below! If you'd like to read another really good Twin Levi x Eren Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic story, then I suggest you read Kept Close by Lady_Bluebird. I'll leave a link below to the story. I actually used their story as inspiration for the smut in this one, so if you likes this smut then you should definitely check this recommendation out!^^
> 
> Link to Kept Close by Lady_Bluebird:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512515
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	11. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story spreads more light on Zeke's character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Homophobic language. Remember Erwin doesn't know that Eren is actually a boy. He still believes he is a girl. Also at this time if you were a part of a rich family they would not bury your body. Instead your body was primped into looking nice, and then you were taken to the family cemetery which is a place where all of the bodies lay on elevated stone slabs. It made it quite easy to steal from the bodies if you were able to get passed the guards. Enjoy~
> 
> Ass Bandit - Homophobic slur

In his cell, Friar Erwin speaks, well tries to speak, with Zeke about the latter’s rejected marriage to Eren.  
  
"I WILL HAVE MY BRIDE!" Zeke's voice booms through the small space in which they converse. No matter how many times Erwin has tried to calm him, and remind him that Eren is no longer promised to him, Zeke refuses to listen.  
  
"Good sir-," Erwin starts, reeling himself in to begin the excruciatingly long process over again, only to be cut off.  
  
"NO! You will do something! You will make it so that Eren is my bride!" Zeke demands.  
  
"But-"  
  
"If you refuse, I will be sure to make your life a living hell! You will wish for death only to be disappointed when it does not come!" then he swiftly turns and exits the room, his threat lingers heavily in the air.  
  
(With Our Omega Protagonist)  
  
"Armin!" Eren gasps out, he was running through the hall at his full speed looking for the beta nurse.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do I do?!" Eren wails, "Father wants to see the two alpha's who have marked me!"  
  
"What?! They marked you already?!" Incredulity is painfully obvious in the beta's voice, "You youngins move faster than an alpha on steroids!"  
  
"Armin! You're the same age as us 'youngins,' and this very serious business!" Eren's whines are panicked, "What do I do?! He wants to meet them at tonight's dinner!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing to do, but be truthful," Armin says, "If all else fails, I'll help you run away."  
  
"Really! Oh, Armin, what world did I save in a past life to be blessed with a friend such as you?!" but Armin isn't able to answer that question for Eren runs off in search of his loves. Making it to the Ackerman manor, Eren feels just slightly intimidated at the dark and brooding feel that surrounds the manor grounds, but he pushes forward. Passing the gates, which are left open to his surprise, he walks until he sees a servant. He is large, blonde, and pinning another man to the wall roughly while smirking into a bruising kiss.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" Eren yells out in embarrassment of catching them in such an intimate activity, and turns his blushing face away from the two, "I was l-looking for someone! Maybe you can assist me in finding them?"  
  
"Well...Aren't you a pretty little thing," The blonde alpha was suddenly very close, too close. Wrapping his arms around Eren's waist as he grins, "Why don't I show you around. I'm sure there's something here you'd like to explore." He's sly, or at least he tries to be. Eren quickly loses patience with this man, the blonde bimbo isn't his love and from the looks of it, he isn't going to help him either.  
  
"Sorry, I'm mistaken," Eren says as he extracts himself from the man's arms, "I'll continue my search elsewhere, please continue your former activities." When has Eren ever caught a break? This alpha shows no regard for his previous partner, who has mysteriously disappeared, as he leans into Eren's personal space grinning, and groping with his hands.  
  
"My partner has gone missing, so it seems you are my next victim-," but that's all he gets to say before he gets hit from behind hard enough to make him fall unconscious. Levi, Rivaille, and the mystery mate from before all stand there glaring down at the blonde servant's crippled form.  
  
"This relationship was built for two. Obviously, you don’t know how to count," the mystery mate says before stalking off with a scoff. Levi and Rivaille rush to Eren's side, checking to make sure he is okay.  
  
"My sweet, are you unharmed?" Rivaille asks, concerned for his mate's well-being.  
  
"Yes," Eren responds with a purr as his mates dote on him endlessly, "At least, I am now that you're here."  
  
"My love, not that I'm complaining, but why are YOU here?" Levi asks, still doting on a preening Eren, "It is dangerous for you to be seen on Ackerman manor grounds."  
  
"I actually come in search of you. My father wishes to welcome my mates into the family during tonight's dinner at the Jaeger manor." at this the twins' freeze. How will everyone react?  
  
"Well," Levi starts, "This moment was approaching anyhow."  
  
"Yes, we'll be there tonight," Rivaille says, "We'll bring our parents as well." then they escort Eren back to the gate, and with a kiss, they send him off. Later, during dinner, all of the Jaeger family sit around the large dining room table. Zeke attends this dinner as well as an apology of sorts. Although Grisha is not happy with the earlier events, he still does not wish for any conflict to occur between himself and the Prince, who, as we know, is in a deep alliance with Zeke. The only people missing are Eren, his mates, and his mates' families. Finally, Eren enters, and Zeke speaks to him lovingly, if somewhat arrogantly. Eren responds indifferently, showing neither affection nor dislike.  
  
"You are a ravishing as ever," Zeke says as he bows his greeting, "I shall always be here to lavish you in riches that no other has the pleasure to admit having."  
  
"Your riches have nothing to do with me," Eren remarks as he pulls his hands out of Zeke's reach when he attempts to grab it for a kiss, "And you seem to forget that I am of wealthy descent as well."  
  
"Eren!" Grisha and Carla happily exclaim as their son makes his way past Zeke, and to the dining table, "Son, please humor us for a little! Come embrace us in a hug!" and he does. Happily, and somewhat nervously. He hopes for his parents to be this open-minded when meeting his loves. Just then a servant comes in to announce guests.  
  
"Lord Ackerman, Lady Ackerman, and their heirs, Levi and Rivaille Ackerman request a meeting, Lord Jaeger!"  
  
"Bring them in," Grisha orders in confusion. 'Why would the Ackerman's come here?' Grisha asks himself as the family of four enters the great hall, "Welcome." everyone politely bows to one another before Levi and Rivaille step forward. They believe it would be easier to bluntly put the news out there for all to hear  
  
"Sir, we are your son's mates." Grisha is taken aback at the news and turns to look at his son.  
  
"I-Is this true?" the shock doubles when his son nods an affirmation.  
  
"Yes, Father," Eren says, the nerves evident in his voice. Levi and Rivaille rush to comfort him, the sight eases something in Grisha's chest. 'They will be good mates, and this will be good for our families.' he thinks as he smiles softly at the scene before him.  
  
"Thank you, for accepting him, and for promising to love him truly and wholly," Grisha says softly with a smile. Carla comes up with a similar smile, nothing but acceptance can be seen in their eyes, and Eren breathes a sigh of relief before kissing both of his mates. The calm atmosphere is broken by an angry shout.  
  
"You brought me to this disgraceful place to show me the disgusting activities of a man kissing another man?!" Kenny yells out. He is a very bitter man. A bitter, drunken, old man. You will constantly see him at a nearby pub wasting his money on alcoholic beverages. Everyone pities Kuchel as she was forced into this marriage by her family. It is simple really, her family was poor, Kenny was rich and needed a beautiful bride to hang on his arm, "I cannot accept this! It is unnatural! A man should not be allowed to bear children, that is a woman's job!" by this time it is obvious to all the participants that Eren is a male omega if they had been paying attention to the whole ordeal, "I will not have any ass bandits polluting my family name! If you continue with this, I will disown you!"  
  
"Disown them then!" Grisha growls out. NO ONE speaks to his family in that manner, "They don't need your family name when they can accept ours! Come boys we need to get you settled in." throughout the whole ordeal, Kuchel stands to the side, silently crying as she watches her boys walk away from her.  
  
"WAIT! Please, I wish to stay with my boys!" She cries out with sincerity only a mother can hold, "I want to be a part of their lives as well! Please!" and with a nod, Carla gently takes her arm and leads her to a guest room while speaking softly to the grieving mother. Seeing her boys leave her so willingly gave her a deep scare, she would not wish such a situation on even her worst enemy. Zeke, who had been hoping as a last resort that Lord Jaeger would not accept Eren's new mates, was thoroughly disappointed at this turn of events, but he is stubborn as a mule.  
  
"I won't give up on you, Eren," He whispers to himself with a soft maniacal chuckle, "You will be my bride." then he makes his way to Friar Erwin to discuss his plans.  
  
(At Friar Erwin's Cell)  
  
"Friar, what have you come up with in regards to our... agreement."  
  
"I have made a sleeping potion," Erwin says, "The effects will make it seem as if Eren has fallen ill and died in her sleep. After they've taken her to the Jaeger family cemetery, you will be able to sneak in and take her away."  
  
"Will Eren wake up?"  
  
"Of course!" Erwin exclaims, "She should wake up at dawn. That is how long the effects should last."  
  
"Good," Zeke says before snatching the potion from Erwin's hands and stalking out of the small room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment down below ways for me to make this story better for you, and make sure to point out any mistakes you see!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	12. By Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists love, and let love. Although some love a bit more cynically than others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but despite its lack of content I hope you enjoy this chapter anyhow. Enjoy~

Lady and Lord Jaeger, in their excitement, announce the wedding will be happening in two days. Everyone hustles to get everything ready for the ceremony.  
  
"My love, should we retire to our room? I feel that we'll only be a hindrance should we stay here," Levi says as he grabs one of Eren hands, the other is already occupied by Rivaille.  
  
"Yes," Eren giggles, "I think that would be best. We have a lot to do before the ceremony," The double entendre did not fail to be noticed.  
  
"Your wish is our command, My sweet," Rivaille smiles before kissing his cheek. They retreat to their room, and clothes are quickly shucked off and replaced with hungry lips.  
  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
Zeke had only just made it home when there is a knock on his door.  
  
"Yes?" He answers, and is surprised by who is there, "Lord Ackerman? To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"I heard your plan," Kenny starts, "I wish to participate."  
  
"What could you possibly offer to help my plan succeed?"  
  
"I can get that drug to your little princess. Do you really think he'll accept anything from you?"  
  
"And how will you go about doing that?" Zeke asks, a bit snottily, "Your in no better a position than I."  
  
"I can offer a drink as an apology for my unreasonable outburst," Kenny supplies, "It will be more believable than a man who tried to rape the bride he is still obsessed with offering a drink as an apology."  
  
"How do you know that?!"  
  
"I have my sources," Kenny dismisses, "So will you allow me to help you or not?" Zeke hesitates for a moment before nodding in agreement.  
  
"Here is the drug."  
  
The rest of their time in the two days before the wedding is spent planning and re-planning their moves for that night. Finally, on the day of the wedding, they deem their plan ready to execute and begin preparing for the wedding. When they walk into the reception, it is obvious they are not welcomed, but they continue with their goals in mind. Determination blazes in their eyes as they split up to begin their plan. The plan was for Kenny to drug a beverage, preferably alcoholic, and offer it to Eren as a gift of compensation after apologizing for his outburst at the announcement of the mating. Then Eren would soon feel sick and be taken to his room for rest. The next morning, Eren would be found 'dead' and taken to the Jaeger morgue. After the funeral has been held, Zeke would sneak in and take Eren before he wakes. From then on, Zeke is to do whatever he pleases with the boy. The plan goes exactly as they thought it would.  
  
"Eren!" Kenny calls from a distance away, running to catch up to him and his mates, "I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier in the week. As compensation please take this drink." and Eren does, albeit a little skeptically.  
  
"You do not seem like the type of man who would apologize so easily, why the change of heart?"  
  
"I am simply of old age, and after some reflection, I realize my behavior was out of line," Kenny says smoothly, internally rejoicing when Eren takes a sip of the drink. One sip turns to two, and two turns to an empty glass, "Well, I'll leave you with your mates. I hope you have an eventful night!" Eren blushes at the meaning behind those words, not realizing that what he thought is not what they meant. The night continues, and Eren increasingly begins to feel ill, soon he is taken to his room by Levi and Rivaille. The nurse ushers them away from the room saying:  
  
"If this sickness is contagious, then you should not be in close approximation with him."  
  
As you can imagine, the party ended swiftly after that. Zeke and Kenny rejoiced in their small victory, and the next morning, it was announced with a heavy heart from Armin, that Eren is dead. The funeral commences immediately, and Eren's body is placed in the morgue.  
  
"Ah, my beauty," Zeke whispers as he comes upon Eren's body, "You will finally be where you belong. In my arms, in my bed, as my property," He leans down to steal a kiss from his lips, but as he comes back up he hears a gasp. Eren is awake.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comment down below ways for me to make this story better for you! If you see any mistakes please point them out to me!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	13. Re-united

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our antagonist continues with his plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going off the grid there, lol. If you were afraid that I'd abandoned the work; rest assured, I didn't. I just didn't have any inspiration for how I wanted the story to continue, to be honest I still don't. I still wanted you guys to have something to read though, here is the result. I hope you enjoy~

Eren is awake.  
  
"Wh-What?! Where am I?" Eren gasps out, "Zeke? Why are you here?" he looks around and is horrified by the scenery of molding and rotting corpses of ancestors long gone.  
  
"You will finally be mine," Zeke hisses with a sinister smile, "Mind, body, and soul." Eren realizes the peril he is in and goes to run, but his body is still weak from the drug and having just woken up. His body moves sluggishly and sloppily. It's as if someone put him in slow motion.  
  
"Ah!" Eren exclaims when Zeke's arms stop him from his grand escape.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Zeke whispers, "You cannot escape oh beautiful one. You are mine now." Eren continues to struggle, no matter how futile his efforts seem to be.  
  
"L-Let go of me you swine!" Eren yells, "I refuse to bow to your will!"  
  
"Oh? But you must," Zeke sneers with a maniacal grin, "The stars have willed this to happen. You were mine, even from the beginning."  
  
“Then I defy you, stars," Eren sneers back, and slaps Zeke hard. The noise rings out through the morgue, and everything stays still for what seems like hours afterward.  
  
"You may defy the stars, but you cannot defy me!" Zeke hisses out through a whisper and goes to strike Eren. Eren waits for an impact that never comes. He hesitantly opens his eyes to a livid Rivaille, and Levi restraining Zeke.  
  
"My loves!" Eren exclaims all thoughts of Zeke is swiftly replaced with his beloveds. Even as the man snarls and growls in anger on the floor, tied up with Levi's belt.  
  
"Eren!" Their voices are an amusing mixture of incredulity, disbelief, relief, and love, "We thought-." they don't finish that sentence. Instead, they run to Eren and pulls him into their embrace, crying into his shoulder. Sobs of relief rack through their body, making their shoulders heave and their breath hitch.  
  
"Oh? My loves?" Eren asks, "There is no need to cry. I am here now. I am still yours, only yours." this only seems to make them cry harder. Finally, they gather their bearings and look into the mismatched eyes that they fell in love with so quickly. It was as if the universe willed for them to meet and come together as one. Both alphas, satisfied with their omegas state of being, turn back to Zeke. Their rage becomes potent in their scent, and Zeke loses any confidence he may have had up to this point.  
  
"N-Now good sirs...," Zeke begins shakily, shuffling backward as the twins came forward. Sweat trickled down his forehead and pooled beneath his arms as the consequences of his actions finally settled in his gut. Fear clawed up his spine and spread through his nerves when his back hit a wall and he was no longer able to provide distance between himself and the feral alphas.  
  
"Zeke," Levi began, his voice growled out lowly. Killing intent thickly laced in his tone.  
  
"You have a death wish," Rivaille finished with a smirk that would make even a god run for their life. What conspired from there is too gruesome for some audiences listening to our story, but when the twins had finished the task, Zeke was no longer among the living.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Your comments keep me inspired and motivated, so please, even if it's just to criticize my work, comment. Try to keep the criticisms polite of course, no need to be hurtful, but I like to know my flaws and how to fix them. Reading your comments and thoughts help me to develop a wholesome story for everyone. So please, comment down below your thoughts, and any ways for me to make this story better for you!^^
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	14. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists settle down once more after what seems to be a final battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

Chaos reigns in the churchyard, where Lord and Lady Jaeger has brought the watch. Shortly after killing Zeke, Levi, Rivaille, and Eren go back to the mansion to inform their parents of the situation. Immediately, Lord Jaeger sends out a notice to all other watchmen. Rushing to the scene, the watchmen discover bloodstains near the tomb, as well as Zeke's mutilated corpse, and struggles to hold in their dinners at the sight of it. The Prince and the Jaeger's enter soon after Zeke's body is removed from the Jaeger tomb. Kenny arrives, declaring that Zeke has died an unfair death.  
  
"This good sir Zeke has been murdered in cold blood!" Kenny announces playing the part of an angry friend flawlessly, "Those boys there," he points to the Ackerman heirs, "Have murdered the valiant Zeke! We cannot allow them to walk around freely, they are a hazard to this nation!" shocked gasps could be heard from everyone in the churchyard at such a high accusation. The cost to pay for taking a life is to lose yours.  
  
"Kenny," Prince Marco begins ridding himself of his cloak of disbelief, "These boys are your sons."  
  
"All the more reason to believe me!" His voice cracks, "As much as it pains me to condemn my boys to death, they must pay the price of the consequences of their actions," his form is hunched over, hair falling into his eyes. He looks as much of a miserable man as he's playing, but Levi and Rivaille are no fools. They can play this game as well.  
  
"Yes, we murdered this man," Levi begins.  
  
"But it was of no cold blood," Rivaille continues. Their synchrony just a bit off-putting.  
  
"It was to protect our beloved."  
  
"Which he had taken hostage to do as he bid."  
  
"Upon our marriage, we promised to do all in our power to protect our beloved. As you see, we are only fulfilling our promise," they finished together, the mix of their voices resounding through the churchyard. Prince Marco takes in all of this information and makes a decision.  
  
"I have come to a consensus," his voice booms across the courtyard, silencing anyone who had the audacity to speak over him, "The Ackerman Heirs, Levi and Rivaille, shall be banished from Verona." Kenny is enraged.  
  
"WHAT?!" He yells, eyes flashing in anger and his face contorts from its pitiful state before, "NO! They must die!" he goes to attack the Prince, but is quickly subdued by the twins. They are no longer his sons. Levi and Rivaille tackle a snarling and hissing Kenny to the ground, pinning him down harshly before asserting their dominance onto the older alpha. To everyone's surprise, Kenny submits with virtually no fight at all.  
  
"Your majesty, we apologize for the impudence our father has bestowed in your presence," Rivaille says as he stands to bow. Levi continues to hold their father down. Marco snaps out of his reverie abruptly.  
  
"No...," His voice fades out, the power from before gone in the moment; before it returns, "No, you have demonstrated at this moment an act of fortification! As repentance, your earlier crimes shall be excused!" relief could be heard from everyone, but it was the loudest from Eren. He has been experiencing this rollercoaster meeting, and almost cried when his loves were banished from Verona. The only strength holding him back was his refusal to show how this affected him in the slightest.  
  
Marco continues, "As a consequence for attempting to attack the royal family, Kenny Ackerman, Lord of the Ackerman family, is hereby sentenced to death!" Upon this declaration, the prince's guards retrieve Kenny from Levi and drag him to the dungeon below the castle. Freed from their father, the twins run to their beloved who relishes in their touch. He preens and keens for them, draping his body and scent over them, staking his claim to everyone in the courtyard. The alphas puff with pride at their omega's behavior and make their leave. Now, this, of course, is very rude; to leave before dismissed, but as hormonal adolescents the three mates have needs. Right then Eren was smelling the best he ever had, and they couldn't let that libido go to waste. What selfish beings they are.  
  
"Ah!" Eren exclaims with a giggle as he is thrown onto the bed and smothered with his alphas bodies and scents, "You two are very possessive today."  
  
"You smell too delectable you minx," Levi growls out, his rough voice making delicious shivers run up and down Eren's spine.  
  
"We just had to take you," Rivaille states in his smooth baritone voice. The mix making Eren's juices flow down his legs. The smell of his slick fills the room, becoming so potent that one could taste it. In response, the alphas release their aroused scents as well, the mix only helping to arouse them indefinitely. The alphas quickly stripped their omega of his clothes, attaching their lips to his most sensitive areas.  
  
"Oh~," Eren moans when Rivaille sinks to his gushing pussy to lap up his juices, "Yes~ right there!" Eren's hand shoots out to grab at Rivaille's head, hands entwining within the strands of his hair. Levi sucks on Eren's mating mark, a very sensitive place that causes great pleasure when touched or stimulated by the owner's mate, and wraps a hand around Eren's shaft pumping slowly, but firmly. Eren's eyes roll back as he tilts his head to give Levi more space. All the sensations seem to be intensified by their still high running emotions, every touch, lick, suck, and kiss feeling as though he were being ravished in the best ways possible. Eren thought he had felt true ecstasy, that was until Rivaille pushed his tongue into Eren's vaginal opening at the same time he pushed his fingers into Eren's anal opening; immediately aiming for his sweet spots. Eren's vision blots with white spots, dancing to and fro, as he yells out his orgasm.  
  
"Hope you're not too tired," Rivaille says as he raises and begins to undress.  
  
"Yes," Levi rasps, the smirk prominent in his voice, "That was only the beginning." he undresses as well, and soon their shafts are free. Eren rejoices at the sight of their hard shafts, knowing that only he can get them like this. They look at him, smirking, a feral gleam shining in their eyes as they advance towards their pliant prey. Levi presses himself up against Eren's back as Rivaille pressed against his front. Eren keens in the smothering smell of his alphas as they line themselves up with his entrances.  
  
"You ready?" Their voices mix together so smoothly Eren can't discern one from the other; although, his brain is quite muddled with pleasure. In response he vigorously nods his head and raises himself into position, latching his legs around Rivaille at his front as he leans back into, and wraps an arm around, Levi.  
  
"Yes~ Oh please!"  
  
With that, they swiftly enter Eren's warmth.  
  
"Just as delectable and tight as the first time," Levi grunts out, obviously satisfied with his omega's assets. Rivaille pushes a bruising kiss onto Eren's lips as he pulls out in time with Levi before pushing back in slowly. Their lovemaking was set at a teasing slow pace and it was driving Eren crazy. He wanted more, but the love and care he felt now were overwhelming in all the best ways. All he could do was take the pace pliantly, his sweet spots constantly stimulated by his loves. Hands roam, discovering already known terrain skillfully. Scents waft out in potent waves, and lips latch onto any skin they find. All the sensation blur together so wonderfully for Eren that it is no surprise that he quickly comes to a second orgasm, bringing his loves with him.  
  
"Ah! My loves!" He is left unable to finish his sentence as he spurts his cum over his and Rivaille's chest. Levi smirks as he pushes his knot into Eren at the same time as his brother, causing Eren to spurt more cum at the feeling of being so full. Both alpha's pump their omega full of come, as shown by Eren's distended stomach.  
  
"You should definitely get pregnant now," Rivaille is smirking down at the place where he and his omega are connected.  
  
"I'd be surprised if I wasn't already pregnant," The giggles response catches Levi and Rivaille's full attention.  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"Maybe, it was too early to know for sure, but my nurse had let a comment slip about a faint change in my scent," Eren sighs out as they shift into a comfortable position to lay down, "I hadn't had any instinctual urges just yet, but again, it was too early to know, and we had just mated," he states as one hand rakes through Rivaille's hair, while the other entwines with Levi's over his stomach. This goes on until both alphas are asleep, and once their knots go down, Eren himself falls asleep as well.  
  
(In the castle dungeon)  
  
"Reiner, Bertholdt," Kenny rasps out to his servants which have snuck in under the cloak of night, "Bring Mikasa to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Is there anything that needs to be fixed? Tell me in the comments below!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	15. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story ends with a final battle, and wonderful news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

(In the castle dungeon)  
  
"Reiner, Bertholdt," Kenny rasps out to his servants which have snuck in under the cloak of night, "Bring Mikasa to me."  
  
(Time skip with our protagonists)  
  
Months have slipped by our protagonists, who are happily married and with a child.  
  
"My sweet," Eren laughs out, "How many times are you going to lay your head upon my belly?" Rivaille huffs out a breath.  
  
"As many times as I can before the babe gets here," His head still splayed upon the soft expanse of his lover's belly. Eren is now three months pregnant, and just barely shows. Since his little baby bump has become noticeable; however, his mates have constantly touched, hugged, and laid upon his stomach, wanting to be as close with the babe as possible. They do not know who the father is, but it matters not to them, for they are happy to have created a life with their beloved omega, and can always create more in the times forthcoming.  
  
"Brother move your head over," Levi, who has just returned home, says and eagerly rushes to lay upon the bump as well. Eren laughs at his alphas behavior, which has increasingly become more possessive since the notice of his pregnancy.  
  
"What do you hear?" Eren coos out his mates.  
  
"Everything, the heartbeat, any movements...," Levi says in awe with his omega, "You're amazing." It could have been the happy glint in his eye, or the awed whisper to his voice, Eren does not know, but whatever it was it made him feel warm and loved. He felt as if he could conquer the world on this feeling alone. It was such a nice feeling, that he wishes to spread it. 'I'm sure that if everyone were to feel this, then there would be no wars; no hatred.' he thinks to himself with a smile. Moments pass with the small family happily basking in each other's presence before Armin comes frantically running in; ruining the peace.  
  
"Armin, please speak clearly. We cannot understand you if you do not speak in full sentences," Eren says softly, calming his friend down in the best way he knew how.  
  
"M-Mikasa is here," He whimpers, voice dripping with terror, "And she wants vengeance." At the obvious challenge to their dominance, both alpha's stand.  
  
"We'll finish quickly," Rivaille says.  
  
"Yes, she'll get what's coming to her for interrupting our baby cuddling session," although Levi looks menacing, Eren can't help but giggle a little at his choice of speech.  
  
"Show her no mercy," Armin growls out before the alphas leave.  
  
(With Mikasa)  
  
"Ah, so you both have finally decided to join me," her back is turned to them as she stands outside the gate. The servants refused to let her in, "And here I thought you'd gone soft and cowardly." While a lesser alpha would rile quickly at those words, our protagonists refuse to lose their dignity to such a low blow.  
  
"If you have no business here, then I suggest you leave," Levi's voice is coated in a thin layer of ice, "We do not take kindly such blatant disrespect to our territory."  
  
"The territory you STOLE!" Something seems to have snapped in her, her alpha voice booms across the courtyard, "This manor was supposed to be mine! EREN was supposed to be mine! Yet you have what I have wished for since I have been able to produce even one thought of significance! Fate has been cruel, but I know how to set it straight." Her sword has been unsheathed and raised, "We must duel." She looks to them, hoping to find unbridled rage, but all she finds is acceptance. Her resolve dwindles, but she holds firm as the twins unsheathe their swords and step beyond the gate. Ever since her youth, she has always been told she was never enough. No one would ever accept her as she was, no one except Eren. Eren always looked at her with kindness, smile at her with the brightness of the sun, love her as she always wished to be loved. Only SHE was good enough for Eren's love, only SHE was good enough to impregnate him, only SHE was good enough for Eren. These thoughts muddle her mind and fuel her rage. It seems that fate only wishes to prove her wrong once again, as the one thing she truly wished for was out of her reach. She was, once again, not good enough. Tears stream down her face, her battle cry is heard with every swish of her sword. Her movements become sloppy, but deadly nonetheless. With every block, parry, and thrust she feels her dreams slip further away from her. 'Why did I ever try to begin with? Fate has done me no favors, what would make this moment any different?' Being so lost in her thoughts, she left an opening for Rivaille to deal a fatal blow. She doesn't even register the pain, all she feels is the sensation of falling. The sky comes into view, the sun blaring brightly down onto her; mocking her. Tears form once more, but this time from the excruciating pain crashing onto her in waves; she does not let them fall. She refuses to show weakness.  
  
Mikasa dies shortly after the tears that were held back fall silently down her cheek in death. Her death as insignificant as she believed her life to be. Servants quickly come to clean up the mess and inform Lord Jaeger of the newest turn of events as bells ring across the land.  
  
"Zeke has been executed," Levi says after the last bell ring has ended.  
  
"Yes brother," Rivaille says before they both turn back toward the manor to return to their beloved.  
  
(6 months later)  
  
After a grueling birth, Eren, Levi, and Rivaille finally get to see their babies. They're twins, one boy, and one girl. Both have black hair and soft olive skin.  
  
"They're beautiful," Eren breathes out happily. Never has he been filled with so much joy, "What are their names?"  
  
"Sora," Rivaille says, a light blush coating his cheeks from embarrassment, "I've always wanted a daughter named Sora."  
  
"Soren," Levi says next, "So he can be in the sky with his sister indefinitely."  
  
"Then Sora and Soren shall be their names," Eren's grin is warmer than a summer's day, and the alpha's wish for it to always be aimed at them. They'll do anything in their power to make sure their wish comes true, "Oh! Look, they're opening their eyes!" Looking down at the babes, the new fathers see that indeed the baby's eyes are open. Both babes look at their surroundings with a curiosity that can only come from their mother. Sora's eyes are blue just like Rivaille's, and Soren's eyes are grey just like Levi's. The alpha's feel like crying tears of joy as the little family bonds with one another, the perfect image of familial peace. That is until Armin comes in.  
  
"So how long until we get another one?" He smirks at the spluttering and red faces, skipping out of the room before Eren throws something at him. Years later our protagonists look upon their large family happily. Six kids of varying ages run around their manor courtyard, and Eren is pregnant with a seventh.  
  
With that, our story ends, and there's no better ending than a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me in the comments below, and if you see any mistakes please point them out to me! Also, tell me how I can make this story better for you!
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


	16. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before our story began, there was another that ended...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but this was swimming around in my head throughout the entire making of this story. I wanted to write down how I think the rivalry would have began. Although there isn't much to read, still, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Isabel - Young Lady Jaeger, born many decades before our teenage protagonists.  
> Farlan - Young Lord Ackerman, and the cause of Isabel's affections.

Long ago, before our original protagonists were even a spark in the universe, two stars collided abruptly. The outcome was as beautiful as it was corrupted. This story begins with two friends; one from the Jaeger family, and one from the Ackerman's.  
  
"Farlan!" Isabel Jaeger yells excitedly, lifting her dress unceremoniously to run to her friend. She is deeply in love with the bright-eyed beta but has made no move to show her interest. That will change today.  
  
"Isabel!" He yells back just as enthusiastically, "What is it you need?"  
  
"I wanted to speak with you," Isabel smiles brightly, clinging onto the betas arm, "There is something of the utmost importance that I must tell you!"  
  
"Really? What a coincidence for there is something I must tell you as well," Farlan bows his head and smiles down to Isabel.  
  
"Well-" Isabel begins but is interrupted by the sound of someone else voice.  
  
"Farlan!" A very pregnant beta comes wobbling into view and, to Isabel's dismay, parks herself at Farlan's side, "The little one misses his father's presence." The beta is smiling softly, warmly, at Farlan, and Farlan smiles back. That smile burns Isabel's heart leaving behind the ashes of what was once the deepest feelings of love and adoration.  
  
"How could you? Why didn't you tell me?!" Her eyes are brimming with tears and her face is swiftly turning red. Was this done purposefully? Was she just the devil's fool? How could this have happened to her? How could Farlan have betrayed her like this?  
  
"Why-?" She doesn't finish; couldn't finish. There was too much pain in her thoughts, too many feelings, but she couldn't just leave the happy couple as is. They must feel the same pain as she. Frantically looking around, a shovel leaning innocently against the wall of a shop gives her strength. Gives her the courage needed to exact her gruesome revenge. Stumbling over, she grasps the shovel as if it was her lifeline. What happens next is something that one would not wish on even their worst enemy. The beginning of the long-lasting rivalry quelled by the simple act of love and forgiveness began with the pain and sorrow of a broken heart seeking revenge on her only love. This story ended in tragedy, or maybe it didn't. After all, we know the sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? What did you like? Any dislikes? I was thinking that maybe the Prologue could be made into it's own story? If you'd like that then tell me in the comments below!^^
> 
> I've literally edited this chapter's pairings three times! Why is it so hard to make up my mind😭! I think this will be the last time... Just wanted to let some people know because some older comments refer to a previous pairing I had before I edited it, lol. Hopefully, this clears things up if some of you are confused when reading the comments for this chapter.
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again. For anyone who has visited my profile you may have noticed that I read a lot of anime BL (Boy Love/ Yaoi/ Gay/ or whatever you want to call it), so I thought that I'd add my own story to the mix. What did you think? Comment ways for me to make this story better for you, and if you see any mistakes please let me know!
> 
> For those who don't know the original story, and are interested in reading about it, here's a link to the spark notes:  
> https://www.sparknotes.com/shakespeare/romeojuliet/summary/
> 
> You should be able to find all the information you need (plot overview, character names and role in the original story, summary of each act in the play, etc.) story about the original Romeo and Juliet story there, compare the original to my story and tell me which one you thought was better!


End file.
